Let the Games Begin: Shadow Mind
by williamsangel88
Summary: Starts chapter 36 Ootp, no Horcruxes, SLASH and other warnings, M/M parings. When Harry locks Voldemort' mind away for good he gives up a part of his own mind. Full summary inside. Suspended/ under construction!
1. Chapter 1

**Let the Games begin: Shadow Minds**

Starts chapter 36 Ootp, no Horcruxes, SLASH and other warnings, M/M parings. When Harry locks Voldemort' mind away for good he gives up a part of his own mind. Now he wanders the Halls of Hogwarts with blank expressions, freaking out his friends. Even the skilled Legilimency and mind Healers are not able to help the saviour of the Light.  
>When Yuugi and his friends are being chased by real Duel Monsters, Yami can't help but feel that they should be heading further into the Forest. On the other end though, lies Hogwarts and if you think their help isn't needed anymore, you are wrong.<p>

Just to let you know, I've not written anything about Yu-Gi-Oh! yet and I'm not very good at all the duel strategies so the only duelling you'll read about will probably be much later in the chapter when I know a bit more. I recently re-discovered the series and don't know many cards so I'll be using the starter decks from Yuugi, Kaiba and Joey and the Evolution decks from Yuugi and Kaiba also. Also if you have any tips on duelling strategies that I could use in this story, feel free to post them too me. There will be a minimum amount of it in this story though so do not expect there to be a duel in every chapter. Again it will only appear later on. OCC characters up ahead.

Parings: Yuugi/Yami/Harry, RW/HG, GW/possibly SK, RL/NT, LL/NL a few things can still change but the main line is set. Don't like, don't read and all that.

Warnings: SLASH, mention of abuse, language, bad grammar :P

Disclaimer: Only going to say this once! I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR YU-GI-OH! CHARACTERS! Now, enjoy.

"English"

"_Japanese_"

**Prologue  
>How it all happened<strong>

_Sure it was over, sure Voldemort had decided to flee, Harry made to run out from behind his statue guard, but Dumbledore bellowed: "Stay where you are, Harry!"_

_For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened. Harry could not see why: the hall was quite empty but for themselves, the sobbing Bellatrix still trapped under the witch statue and the baby phoenix Fawkes croaking feebly on the floor._

_Then Harry's scar burst open and he knew he was dead: it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance._

_He was gone from the hall, he was locked in the coils of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that Harry did not know where his body ended and the creatures began: they were fused together, bound by pain, and there was no escape._

_And when the creature spoke, it used Harry's mouth, so that in his agony he felt his jaw move_

"_Kill me now, Dumbledore…"_

_Blinded and dying, every part of him screaming for release, Harry felt the creature use him again…_

"_If death is nothing, Dumbledore, kill the boy…"_

_Let the pain stop, thought Harry… let him kill us… end it, Dumbledore… death is nothing compared to this…_

_And I'll see Sirius again…_

_And as Harry's heart filled with emotion, the creature's coils loosened, the pain was gone._

**(Directly taken from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix DO NOT OWN!)**

When Harry opened his eyes he gazed directly at Voldemort' face. His surrounding had changed though. Instead of still being in the Hall they seemed to be flouting in darkness. Riddle hissed, watching the shadows around them warily. Harry found them oddly comforting, paying them no mind. His eyes were glued onto the man before him.

"Why did you come here Tom?" Harry had never felt so self-assured of anything in his entire life. This was his domain and Voldemort did not belong here. The shadows continued to hiss around them, moving back and forth like the tide. They seemed to become clearer with each passing second.

The snake-like face of Voldemort turned to him again, still eying the shadows wearily. "What have you done to us Potter?" His arm was still stretched out in front of him, but the snake-like man didn't seem to be aware that he was no longer holding his wand. The red eyes narrowed when Harry smiled at him.

"I thought you would enjoy it here Tom," Harry said watching a large shadow approach him. Voldemort hissed at him again, something which seemed to amuse Harry even more. "For a Dark Lord you don't seem to be very fond of the shadows. Now why have you come? What is it you seek from the shadows?"

Riddle narrowed his eyes and brought his hand even higher. He finally noticed that he wasn't in possession of his wand anymore and looked around franticly. "What have you done with my wand?" he screeched. His red eyes flashed dangerously before he seemed to compose himself. "You forget that I do not need a wand to use magic."

Silence followed. When nothing happened, Harry just raised an eyebrow at him. "You were saying?" The shadows around him chuckled. A large fuss ball appeared next to Harry. It only seemed to have arms, legs and two large eyes. It made a soft noise which sounded oddly comforting in Harry's ears. He smiled at the creature and petted it. The soft hairs came as a surprise and Harry's smile widened, his eyes unknowingly sparkling in the darkness of the shadows.

Soon, another shadow creature appeared. This one was larger and as the shadows retreated to make it more visible, Harry's smile grew. The man standing next to him was dressed in purple robes and power was radiating off of him. The stave he was holding was about Harry's size. "Master," the purple robed man said, nodding his head in greeting. "We have come to help you."

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile. He turned back to Voldemort, his eyes sharp as he watched the wizard looking around. "What are you searching for Tom? A way out?"

Riddle narrowed his eyes at the boy who had defeated him all those years ago. "Why have you trapped us here? Do you not see that by keeping me here, you cannot return as well?"

Harry laughed, something he hadn't expected doing since his Godfather had been taken from him by Bellatrix. Voldemort almost seemed like a scared child as he was standing there. But he was a child. His snake-like features seemed to have melted away and instead of the man he had been since his resurrection, Harry finally faced the original Tom Riddle. He was charming and good looking, it almost made Harry blush. This man/boy, standing before him, who had murdered so many people including his parents, was handsome.

Harry's mouth nearly fell open in shock. "I remember you so well Tom," he began in a soft and gentle tone. "The night you stood before my crib when you murdered my mother in front of me. Your eyes had turned red with anger and hate. Those eyes still haunt me, even in my dreams. Your resurrected body was no longer human. Only your red eyes remained. Not even my blood could purify you."

Tom Riddle looked at him in mild confusion, as if he couldn't remember the actions that had made him become a monster. "You, however, are no longer that man. I have stripped you of your ugly side and the shadows have taken it away to be destroyed. I cannot kill you Tom, but I can keep you here."

On pure instinct, as if he was doing what he was designed to do, Harry took the spirit form of Tom Riddle and held on tight. The boy screamed and cried in agony, but Harry held on tight. "Dark Magician, Kuriboh, lent me your strength and blast away his darkened body."

The shadows seemed surprised and worried at the same time, but nodded. "We wish you well young Master," the Dark Magician said while Kuriboh made a noise that clearly meant the same thing. Together they started to glow, combining their strength to help Harry rip away Voldemort's body from his mind and destroy it.

Tom's terrifying screams intensified as Harry reached out his mind to the man turned boy. An ancient chant which seemed to have been locked inside his mind for this moment tumbled out of his mouth. Harry wasn't even sure if it was him speaking or if he had been taken over by an outsider again. All he knew was that this was his only chance to rid the world of Voldemort and if he had to loose his mind in the process, then so be it.

… _With Dumbledore in the hall_…

Albus had never felt or seen such strong magic as this before. All he could do was watch as the shadows swallowed both Harry and Voldemort. "No Master," cried Bellatrix and she ran into the barrier, only to be knocked back. The shadows seemed to hum as she tried once again. Dumbledore watched in fascination as she dark barrier didn't show any sign of weakness and he wondered if he shouldn't be more scared of it.

With a sigh he stunned Bellatrix when she ran into the barrier for the third time. All he could do was wait. He had to wait five minutes and there was still no sign of the barrier lifting, but the Aurors and the Minister arrived on scene. "Dumbledore," Fudge cried out shocked at the state the Atrium was in. "What is the meaning of this?" Even though you couldn't possibly _not_ notice the giant shadow barrier, it took Fudge a few seconds before he turned his gaping stare at it.

"You will have to wait until the barrier clears before anyone of us will get any answers Minister," Albus said gravely. "But in the mean time, there are some Death Eaters in the Department of Mystery's and here I have Bellatrix Lestrange."

The Aurors quickly moved towards the lift, while one stayed behind to arrest Bellatrix who was still lying stunned on the floor next to the barrier. Fudge moved to stand next to Dumbledore who was still watching the barrier for any weaknesses. "At least inform me of what is happening here. What happened to the Fountain of Magical Brethren?"

"You will probably not believe me until the barrier reveals him, but Lord Voldemort" Fudge flinched "arrived here tonight to retrieve a Prophecy. He lured Harry Potter into the Department of Mystery's and they are currently together in the Shadow Dome you see before us."

Fudge gave him a look that clearly said _'as if'_ but even he could not deny the wall of shadow before him. He reached out a tentative hand, like a curious child. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Dumbledore said softly and Fudge dropped his hand like he had burned it. If the situation had been different, Albus would have chuckled at the Minister's actions, but he was still worried about what was happening inside the barrier.

The lift announced the arrival of some new people and both Fudge and Dumbledore turned to see Remus and Moody enter the Atrium. "Is that Harry?" Remus asked, walking a little faster as his eyes were focused of the Shadow Dome. The Minister and the Headmaster both turned back watching the last bit of the barrier disappear. The sigh in front of them shocking them into silence.

Harry was standing with his eyes closed, his head slightly bowed. Two shadows seemed to disappear next to him as the last remnants of the Shadow Dome disappeared. Opposite of him was Voldemort. He was on his knees, his eyes and mouth wide open in a silent scream. But what the most disturbing was that he seemed to be falling apart. It was quite a disturbing sight.

"Harry," Remus said and he moved quickly past the two immobilised men. When he reached his dead best friends son, he realised that something was really wrong. Harry just stood there, his eyes closed and his head slightly bowed. "Harry, are you alright?" He reached out his hand and placed it on the boy' shoulder.

Harry's eyes snapped open and Remus had to fight with his self-control not to take a step back. His usually brilliant green eyes were empty, clouded as if he was blind. "Harry what happened to you? Harry?" He began to shake the youth in front of him, but all Harry did was sway with the shakes. He showed no signs of recognising Remus or the werewolf's desperate attempts.

"Remus," Albus said forcefully, finally tearing his eyes way from the decaying body of what once was Lord Voldemort. He moved swiftly to stand beside the werewolf, who was still shaking the Gryffindor desperately. "What…?" The Headmaster was what was distressing Remus and quickly summoned a piece of rubble. "We need to act quickly. Harry's friends are already in the Hogwarts Infirmary. Take this Portkey and ask Severus for help, maybe he can reach Harry. I will return as soon as I can. _Portus._" And with that Remus, who was holding onto Harry for dear life, was whizzed away.

… _Hogwarts Infirmary_…

Poppy Pomfrey was a busy woman. When she received five patients at the same time this evening, she had been confused but quickly set to work. She had divided and conquered, asking questions later when the most serious injuries had been treated. The moment, however, when she thought she could finally start asking questions, two more people arrived.

She knew both of them very well. Remus Lupin had spent most of his Hogwarts school career inside the Hospital Wing because of his affliction. Harry Potter on the other hand, also spends most of his time in the Hospital but for more serious injuries. Reckless behaviour had caused the boy more then a hand full of injuries over the five years he had been here. Now they seemed to be clinging together. Or rather, Remus was clinging to Harry like a lifeline.

"Remus what happened," she asked, nearly running towards the pair. He seemed to snap out of the mood he was in and turned dazed eyes towards the Hogwarts matron. He was showing clear signs of shock and Poppy had to pry his hands away from the young Gryffindor.

"We have to get Severus," he whispered. "Something is really wrong with Harry."

This simple statement caused a great stir inside the Hospital Wing. Ginny, Neville and Luna who had all been treated and cured in a heartbeat stormed to the front. They all wanted to see what was wrong with Harry. "No, back to bed you three or I will have to send you back to your dormitories and I would rather not do that."

They shrunk back to their beds, craning their necks to see what was happening. Only Luna seemed to understand and she was already staring sadly at the boy she had followed into the Department of Mystery's. Poppy quickly flooed Severus, who arrived seconds later with his trademark sneer in place. "What has the brat done now?" he sneered, watching Harry stand in the midst of the Infirmary with Remus still clutching his hand.

The werewolf send a glare in the direction of the Potions Master, but remained silent. "See for yourself," was all Remus said. Severus narrowed his eyes slightly but moved closer towards the Potter brat. What he saw surprised him, but pulled him into action right away. "Gide him over to the bed and let him sit on it," he commanded while he flooed back to his office to grab a few potions. He doubted they would work, but he could always try.

… Harry/Yuugi switch …

Why they ever thought that a camping trip would ease his worries Yuugi never knew, but he put on a smile for his friends and agreed to come with them to Scotland. He had never been there before and after Egypt, Scotland wasn't that far. Sure all that plane hopping was starting to drive him up the wall, but his grandfather had been right. He needed the change of scenery. Yami, no Atemu… he wasn't sure if he could ever get used to that name. His friend had been gone a month and life had returned to normal, or as normal as life could be. People still challenged him for duels and even Kaiba, who was still muttering about how he needed to run his business, was inviting him for a friendly duel. Everyone could see that he had taken the departure of the Pharaoh hard, but no one realised just how deep the wounds ran.

While Téa might think that Yuugi had just lost his best friend just like she did, she could not imagine the feelings that the short boy had developed. Not that the Pharaoh could have ever returned his feelings of course. He sighed and quickly transformed his sad and troubled face into a happy and carefree one. "_I still wonder about these Scots_," Joey said as he entered the campsite again. "_I like fried food, but they take it to the next level_."

Tristan chuckled next to him and Seto rolled his eyes at the two. "_Your food obsession is a disturbing one Wheeler_," Seto said, sneering slightly. He passed Yuugi his fish and chips, turning to the shorter boy with an almost amused expression. "_Maybe we should have chosen something closer to the village. These two kept whining all the way to the campsite_."

"_Watch it Kaiba_," Joey growled and he was eyeing the taller boy with annoyance. "_I can still beat you in Duel Monsters_."

"_As if Wheeler_," Seto said, laughing. "_But if you're so interested in being beaten maybe we should duel right now?_" His hand was already flexing to his deck but Téa quickly intervened.

"_Let's eat first shall we? Otherwise we can walk all the way back to the village_."

"_Yeah Joey_," Tristan said starting on his chips. "_Eat first so you can be beaten later_." When Joey started protesting again, Yuugi couldn't help but chuckle. Things were definitely getting back to normal. Maybe this trip wasn't so bad after all.

…

"_There is no cell range here big brother_," Mokuba said with a chuckle as he watched his brother's frustration. He had decided to tag along because he wanted to be with his brother. Being worried about Yuugi was another thing and he really wanted to see Scotland. "_We are to far from the village and there runs an interference close by_."

Seto shot the forest a murderous look and started muttering under his breath. "_Will the Duel Disks still work then_?" Joey asked, rummaging through his luggage until he found his. He strapped it on his arm and equipped his deck. The usual automatic response system seemed to fail, the lights flickering slightly before it died.

Seto sighed in frustration, grabbed his suitcase and took out his own Duel Disk and deck. The tall owner of Kaiba Corp stood and walked towards the exit of their campsite, away from the forest. Strapping the Duel Disk on his arm, he equipped his deck and waited for a reaction. This time it seemed to work and with a satisfied smirk he started walking back towards the forest again, all the time keeping his eyes fixed on his Duel Disk. The closer he got, the more the lights flickered before it died completely.

"_You had to pick out this campsite didn't you_?" Seto muttered, more then a little annoyed by the interference.

Yuugi took out his mobile and looked at it with a frown. His batteries had been full charged when he had left Japan, but it seemed that the closer he moved to the forest, the worse it got. One last step and his phone died. "_There is definitely something wrong with this forest guys_," he called out over his shoulder, still staring pensively at his phone.

A sudden wind swept over him, it was cold and warm at the same time and gave him a restless feeling. His head shot up and his gaze travelled through the darkening trees. Maybe it was nothing, just a trick of the light… "_Come on Yuugi_," Joey called from the campfire. "_We'll have an old fashioned duel. You can beat Kaiba like you always do._"

The others chuckled while Seto was looking murderous. "_Alright Wheeler you asked for it. Let's duel!_" Yuugi's eyes swept once more through over the forest before he returned to his friends. Yami had left after all and nothing was going to bring him back.

…

"_That's not even remotely scary Tristan_," Mokuba whined, yawning slightly. "_Everyone knows it's a lode of Bull_" Seto warned him quietly for his language "_the Haunted Mansion is nothing but an old house on the hillside. It is scheduled for demolition_."

"_The story is true_," Tristan said observing the sleepy child on the other end of the campfire. "_The Haunted Mansion is very real and so are its inhabitants. But if you want we can take a look once we get back to Domino City?_"

Mokuba, who was being nudged towards the tent by his older brother, perked up slightly. "_All right, but if it turns out to be untrue I want that Backup Soldier card you have in your possession._" Before Tristan could retort, Seto had successfully worked Mokuba into the tent and all they could hear were whispers of a conversation between the two brothers.

"_How did that kid know I have a Backup Soldier card in my deck_?" Tristan whispered to his friends, eyeing the tent suspiciously. Téa and Joey chuckled. "_You forget who you're hanging out with Tristan_," Yuugi said, slightly amused but still a little distracted. It seemed as if the forest and its shadows didn't want to leave him alone. Maybe playing in the Shadow Realm with Yami had made him more sensitive to that sort of thing, but he hadn't noticed it before. So why was he seeing them now?

"- _Earth to Yuugi_," Téa said waving her hand in front of Yuugi's face to get his attention. The smaller boy blinked and stared up at her. "_Sorry, what?"_ He could see the worry in his friends' eyes and quickly smiled at them. "_Lost in thought for a moment,_" he said apologetically. "_Maybe it's time for bed. We had a long flight after all and tomorrow is a new day._"

"_Good idea_," Téa said nodding. "_We can explore the surroundings more. Maybe even go inside this forest. We'll need a back up plan though, for if we get lost, since there is no signal in there._" All of their eyes lingered on the dark trees for a second before they wished each other good night.

…

He was running, trying to catch up with the figure up ahead. Something about the purple cloak and the flashes of gold made Yuugi realise that Atemu was leading him away. He tried to run faster but the moment he did his legs seemed to sink into mud. Why was this happening to him? Couldn't the Pharaoh, his Yami, see that he needed him? Couldn't Yami see that Yuugi wanted him? Why wouldn't he turn around?

Yuugi was getting desperate. The more he struggled against the mud, the deeper he seemed to sink into it. He wanted to cry out, reaching out a hand towards the figure that was now standing still. His mouth wasn't working and the mud was now reaching his chest. He wished he was taller, then he could have reached the other side without a doubt. But Yami had always been the tall one, the strong one. Without Yami, Yuugi was nothing. Alone and with a large gaping hole in his chest were his heart used to be.

His chin reached the dark mud and he threw his head back in a desperate attempt to keep seeing the figure, which seemed to be growing clearer as he sunk deeper. He reached out his hand towards the lone figure, even though his arm was lodged in the mud. "_Yami_," Yuugi whispered softly, tying to keep his face clear from the mud. "_Please, help me_."

Just before the darkness could swallow him, Yuugi squeezed his eyes shut only to open them when a familiar hand grabbed his. An almost blinding light followed and a soft voice spoke to him. "_I will always be with you Yuugi_."

The mud disappeared, but the hand remained in his. The moment he locked eyes with the other, the light overwhelmed him again and he could feel someone shaking him. "_Yuugi, wake up! Something is wrong with your deck_."

Yuugi awoke disoriented and nearly tumbled out of his cot in his attempt to find his bearings. "_What is it_?" he muttered, squinting at the light that filled the tent. Joey was sitting on the floor next to him and was shuffling though his Duel Monsters deck. "_What are you doing_?"

"_You remember when I had the Claw of Hermos and you had that Eye of Timaeus?_" Joey said, finding the source of the bright lights. "_They used to light up whenever the other was either in trouble or using the card. It seems that your Dark Magician and Kuriboh are doing the same thing._"

Yuugi was instantly awake and took the cards from his best friend. He peered closely at his two favourite cards and watched as Kuriboh was doing the exact same thing as he had done when Noah had taken them to a virtual world. The fuss ball was moving his eyes and limbs before he suddenly disappeared. The Dark Magician followed soon after, only to leave a trail.

Yuugi quickly pulled on his coat and shoes, rushing out of the tent without paying mind to Joey's cries. He had to follow the trail, because it wasn't every day that his cards glowed before disappearing. He sprinted into the woods, not paying any mind to the shadows surrounding him or the cries from his friends behind him.

As he zigzagged through the trees Yuugi started to wonder why it was happening now. A month after his Yami had left him, after that final duel with his other half. Now, the shadows seemed to return and his two most trusted cards abandoned him. First everything happened because Yami had unfinished business, but all that had been taken care of. So how was it that the shadows had returned?

The shadows seemed to grow warier as Yuugi continued to crash through the forest and he wondered if he should turn back and wait for his friends when he noticed a figure up ahead. The short boy almost came to a complete standstill, his eyes wide with shock. There before him, surrounded by shadows and not more then a few feet from him, was Yami. His Yami!

With a new found energy and enthusiasm Yuugi ran up to the spirit and, without thinking, lounged himself on the older man. He hugged him tight, not wanting to let go. Only when Yami hugged him back did he realise that the spirit was not so much a spirit anymore. "_Oh my Hikari, I have missed you so_," Yami whispered in his ear and Yuugi was trying his hardest not to burst out into tears.

It took a minute for Yuugi to compose himself and all his strength to take a step back from the former Pharaoh. "_I'm sorry_," Yuugi apologised, wiping away some unshed tears. "_I didn't mean to… I mean… how have you been Ya- Atemu_?" Yuugi felt like blushing, already annoyed with himself that he let his emotions take the lead.

The shadow/spirit of the former Pharaoh chuckled. "_Yami is fine Yuugi_," he said with a slight echo in his voice. "_I have grown quite fond of the name. It has been slightly dull in the after life ever since I left you. Something has pulled me back though and in a more solid form it seems_." Yuugi did blush this time and wanted to apologise but Yami just shook his head. "_No need to apologise my Hikari. There is no shame in hugging an old partner_."

The shorter boy smiled at the Pharaoh and noticed for the first time that he had grown a little since they last saw each other. But then he frowned as Yami's words sunk in. "_What pulled you back? Do you know_?"

Yami turned his head to face the direction in which Yuugi had been running only moments before. "_Not yet, but I have a feeling that it lies in that direction_." They both lapsed in a short silence when Yuugi remembered what had brought him into the forest in the first place. The sound of his friends calling out for him made him look at the two cards in his hand. To his surprise the Dark Magician and Kuriboh had returned. "_What is it Yuugi_?"

Yuugi shook his head. "_Maybe nothing, but when I woke up the Dark Magician and Kuriboh glowed only to disappear_."

Yami frowned and held out his hand in a silent question. Yuugi handed over his cards the moment Joey, Téa, Tristan, Seto and Mokuba found him. "_Yuug, where were you? Why did you…? Wow, I'm seeing things again,"_ Joey finished. All five had come to a stand still and were staring in the direction on Yami with wide eyes and mouths half open.

Yuugi grinned at them, before turning back at Yami. Surprised was an understatement when he was Dark Magician and Kuriboh standing next to the Pharaoh. Before anyone could say anything, Kuriboh launched himself at Yuugi and tackled him to the ground. With a cry and a laugh, Yuugi hugged the Monster missing the soft smile Yami gave them.

**A/N: Moldy needs new skin, Harry is floating and a sweet reunion between Yuugi and Yami. How do you like them apples :P So let me know what you think?**


	2. Mind traps

"English"

"_Japanese_"

**Chapter 1  
>Mind traps<strong>

(Were we left off)  
><em>Yuugi grinned at them, before turning back at Yami. Surprised was an understatement when he saw Dark Magician and Kuriboh standing next to the Pharaoh. Before anyone could say anything, Kuriboh launched himself at Yuugi and tackled him to the ground. With a cry and a laugh, Yuugi hugged the Monster missing the soft smile Yami gave them.<em>

"_Sometimes I wonder about you Mutou_," Seto said staring at the scene before him. After all the things he had seen since the short guy had started playing Duel Monsters he wasn't too surprised anymore. But he thought that had all ended when the Millennium Items were destroyed. The others seemed to be thinking the exact same thing.

"_Where did the Dark Magician and Kuriboh come from_?" Joey asked more then a little surprised.

Kuriboh backed away when Yuugi, still giggling, pushed the Monster away from him. "_They came from my cards of course_," he said grinning at him friends. He turned to Yami, his eyes sparkling with a light none of his friends had seen in a month. "_It doesn't explain why they were summoned though. Do you know anything about that_?"

Yami looked pensive. "_It's almost as if they were summoned by an outside force. It is probably why they disappeared at first only to reappear again when they were no longer needed._" Kuriboh and the Dark Magician seemed to agree with Yami.

"_Hmm_," Yuugi looked at his two Monsters. "_But where did they go then? And why?_"

"_Eh Yuug_?" Tristan said looking worried. "_Who are you talking to_?"

Yuugi and Yami shared a look before both turned to the five at the same time. "_You can't see him_?" Yuugi almost whispered, feeling an insecurity he hadn't felt in a long time. Yami walked to his younger counterpart and did something that caught the shorter boy by complete surprise. He crouched down beside Yuugi and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. A strange sensation ran through him, but Yuugi couldn't help but smile and lean into the embrace. But why?

Tristan, Joey and Téa frowned at their friend' expression. Mokuba just looked confused, but Seto seemed thoughtful. "_It does explain the strange sensation I have been feeling since we entered the forest_," the older boy stated, earning many confused glances.

Yami nodded beside Yuugi, also with a thoughtful expression. "_It could be because Kaiba has been touched by the Shadows too_," Yami said. Even if he had taken his arms from around the younger boy, his hands were still resting on Yuugi's shoulders.

Yuugi turned a confused gaze towards the spirit. "_But all of them have been touched by the Shadows one way or another. So it can't be just that, can it? Maybe it is because we've been part of each other for so long that only I can see you? Hmm…_"

Téa's expression cleared. "_You mean Atemu is here_?" she asked looking around with hope in her eyes. The combination of her excited voice and the Pharaoh's real name, made Yuugi feel worse. He had forgotten that Téa _liked _the Pharaoh. Would he need to be channelling him again so that they could… _date_?

"_Stop worrying so much my Hikari_," Yami said in his calming voice giving the shorter boy a gentle squeeze. "_Téa has been a great friend to me, but no more then that. They are your friends as well as mine after all._"

Yuugi smiled at Yami as well as Téa. "_Yeah he is_," the shorter boy said with a smile, finally getting to his feet. Shock turned to delight and Joey, Tristan and Téa all started talking at once. All wanted to know what happened and were asking so many questions it made Yuugi's head spin.

"_It is very nice that the Pharaoh has returned_," Seto sneered. "_But that doesn't explain why I can sense his presence_."

Yuugi looked pensively at the C.E.O of Kaiba Corp. "_It could be because of the Millennium Items. Since the Millennium Rod used to belong to Kaiba, but because he was never possessed by a past spirit he can only sense the magic. So maybe Ryou is able to see Yami too_," he finished, his voice trailing away.

"_It is possible Hikari_," Yami said, nodding beside him. "_We'll need to ask him when we see him again. Where is he anyway_? _Or should I say, we_?"

"_We're not in Domino_," Yuugi said.

"_Nah, holiday and all_," Joey said, finally figuring out what the two might be talking about. "_The Scottish people are so friendly and they have great food_!" Yuugi chuckled at his friend. Trust Joey to warm up to a different culture over food. Yami seemed to have the same thought and he shared a look with his counterpart before giving the shorter boy a quick hug. Something seemed to catch his attention though and the spirit turned towards the direction Yuugi had been running before.

Yuugi watched the spirit silently while his friends were talking animatedly about the things they were planning to do in that week. Only Seto seemed aware of the Shadows around them and he was holding onto his little brother like he wanted to protect Mokuba from them. "_Can we move or do we have to stay here_?" he asked, breaking through the chatter of the three friends.

As if they had been waiting for that, the Shadows swelled in size and started surrounding them. Even though they couldn't see them, Yuugi's friends noticed the change. Yuugi acted quickly knowing that the Shadows would attack them as soon as they were more solid. "_Dark Magician, Kuriboh, protect our friends. We need to get out of here and quick. This way_." And he started running, his friends following him and Yami floating beside him.

"_But that's the Faceless Mage_!" Joey cried out in shock when the Shadows around them started to take shape. "_Damn I shouldn't have left my cards it the tent. Yuug, you got any more cards_?"

Yuugi had his whole deck with him, but before he could summon any more monsters an Aqua Madoor blasted him sideways. "_Yuugi_!" Yami quickly placed himself between the shorter boy and the tree. Before they could hit the tree, though, Dark Magician quickly embraced both, saving them from the potential cracked bones and bruises.

"_That's it_," Seto said taking his cards from his holster. "_Rogue Doll_!" But nothing happened. "_Battle Ox_!" Still nothing happened. "_Blue-Eyes! Something is not right_."

In the mean time, more Shadow Monsters arrived closing them in. "_Dark Magician, attack_," Yuugi gasped. "_Dark Magic Attack_!" The moment the Dark Magician attacked, Yuugi could feel the strength leaving him. It wasn't because of the attack from Aqua Madoor, or maybe part of it was, but the Shadows seemed to take more energy from the shorter boy then the Monster itself had.

"_We need to get out of here and fast_," Téa said earning nods of agreement from Tristan, Joey and Mokuba. Seto was silently agreeing, annoyed that he couldn't summon any monsters and had to rely on the oversized puff ball as a defence. Being separated from his beloved Blue-Eyes wasn't helping either.

"_Kuriboh, multiply_," Yuugi said weakly, shaking at the effort before moving on with his friends. He could feel his energy slipping away with every Kuriboh that exploded on contact with the Shadows Monsters. "_You can't keep this up Yuugi_," Yami said, worry etched all over his face as he supported the shorter boy. "_Let me lend you your strength_."

Yuugi shook his head. "_You need your strength against the Shadows_." He winched as another Kuriboh took a Shadow Monster. Darkness surrounded them and the only light seemed to come from the attacks of Dark Magician and Kuriboh. Yuugi noticed a small light forming up ahead, but knew that if they didn't reach it in time he might not make it.

"_Yuugi you can't keep this up_," Yami insisted starting to transfer some of his energy to the shorter boy. "_We need to join together so you can help your friends. We need to get out of this forest_."

Yuugi squeezed his eyes shut for a second, feeling the warmth spread through his body. "_But without the Puzzle, we can't join_…"

"_Yuugi watch out_!" Joey launched himself in front of Yuugi when another Shadow creature attacked. His friend' screams echoed through the forest, sending chills down his spine. Another Kuriboh exploded on contact with a Shadow, making Yuugi gasp for air as he kneeled down beside his friend. It didn't look like Joey was unconscious. He seemed to stare with unseeing eyes, his mouth half open and his body stiff against the tree.

"_Joey, wake up_," Yuugi said, shaking the taller boy' shoulders in an attempt to wake him. "_We need to keep moving. We're almost there, Joey!_" More Kuriboh exploded, leaving Yuugi shaking at the energy drain. Yami tried to give him more energy but Yuugi could see that the Pharaoh was quickly losing strength as well.

Tristan and Téa came to the rescue. Seto was already carrying his little brother on his back. Mokuba looked exhausted, almost as bad as Yuugi felt. Téa quickly supported the shorter boy, while Tristan grabbed Joey and guided them towards the light. "_We're nearly there_," Yuugi whispered as the light grew a little brighter with each step they took.

The last Kuriboh exploded and Yuugi gritted his teeth as to not scream out. The cold was numbing the pain slightly, but it didn't leave him with any strength. Now only Dark Magician was left and all Yami could do was float before them, wishing that the light was a sign that they were getting out of the forest.

Seto felt the change as they continued to run. The Shadows around the edges of his vision cleared and the air felt less heavy. The Dark Magician disappeared and he could hear Yuugi sigh in relief. The change of his rival's voice took him by surprise and he turned around, nearly dropping his younger brother.

"_Let's take a break_," Yuugi gasped. "_The Shadows have gone_." Even though Tristan, Joey and Téa had only been able to see the Shadow Duel Monsters, even they had noticed the difference. They sighed in relief as well and Joey, who had snapped out of his daze, pulled Tristan down on the ground with him. Tristan yelped in surprise, but didn't protest after that.

Yuugi collapsed unto the forest floor, panting slightly and shivering against the cold which was still coursing through his body. Yami quickly floated to him and hugged the younger boy close. Yuugi could hear the concerned voices of his friends, but what they were saying was drowned out by a faint rushing sound. He could feel the warmth of Yami but all it did was create a strange sensation. It felt like the sun burning on his skin, but only where Yami's spirit form rested against him. It would take a while before the warmth would spread trough his whole body.

… Yuugi/Harry switch …

Another potion failed and Severus was getting annoyed. Maybe he should try a stronger form of Legilimency to enter the boy' mind, but he needed the Headmaster's permission for that. That and the werewolf was still hovering over his every move. If he did it now, he would have to face the wrath of his old classmate. Not that he held the old Gryffindor in high regards, the werewolf had tried to kill him after all, but he could tell something more than loosing his mind happened tonight to the Potter brat. He could still hear the echo of the fifth year' desperate plea, when Potter had warned the Potions Master about whatever he had tried to tell him concerning the mutt.

Severus leaned back into a chair and turned his emotionless gaze at Remus. "I won't be able to do much else until the Headmaster returns," he said calmly watching the reaction of the werewolf. "So let's hear the story."

Remus moved to sit next to his best friend' son and wrapped a protective arm around the younger boy. "I'm not sure what happened or why they were in the Ministry," Remus started quietly. "But I can hazard a guess at why that was. Something we have been afraid of happening."

"You were afraid this would happen?" Ginny interrupted, her eyes blazing. The fight in the Ministry had left her with enough adrenalin to fire her annoyance. "If you knew Harry would try to get into the Ministry, why didn't you just tell him to but him on his guard? It's like what Ron told me about third year. If Harry hadn't overheard mom and dad arguing he wouldn't have known about Sirius until it was too late." She knew Sirius was innocent but she wasn't sure how Neville and Luna would react to it if she revealed it now.

"Is that why Harry reacted so badly to Sirius falling through the Veil?" Neville asked adjusting his seating as he moved from his bed to a chair. He had wondered about it since he watched Sirius enter the Ministry and protect Harry from the Death Eaters.

Severus frowned. So the mutt had died? But that didn't explain why Potter was in the state he was in now. Even if he would care enough, he couldn't see Potter go into complete lock-down over the death of his Godfather. There had to be something more than just that.

"Sirius was Harry's Godfather," Remus stated making Neville gasp and Luna nod in understanding. Ginny's eyes still blazed with different emotions. "Voldemort -" only Madam Pomfrey shuddered at the name "- knew this and used it against Harry. The moment Severus told us about Harry's message, we knew that Voldemort had tricked Harry into going to the Ministry."

"Harry didn't want us to come along," Ginny said softly, looking pensively at the mind-locked fifth year. "I think he realised more then us what the consequences would be. But we just wanted to help him, after everything he taught us the past year." Realising what she had said, she quickly blushed and lowered her gaze. Not that it really mattered, because it was common knowledge by now that Harry had been gathering students. That and the school year was nearly finished anyway.

Remus sighed and gave Ginny a kind smile. "Even though I wish you guys hadn't gone to the Ministry, I'm glad you decided to go with him. If Harry had gone alone…" he let his voice trail slightly, before he supressed a shudder. The others seemed to catch his drift and their expressions darkened, apart from Severus' who remained expressionless. "Anyway, after Harry ran out when Bellatrix killed Sirius, it took us some time to round everyone up. Dumbledore had already gone after Harry so by the time all the Death Eaters were captured and you all were send to the Hospital Wing, I went up to the Atrium. When I arrived though…" he shuddered again and pulled Harry closer.

"The Minister was already there and I noticed a strange magic surrounding both Harry and Voldemort. It was disappearing, but all I noticed was the fact that Harry was acting strangely." He seemed to sink into the memory, but quickly continued. "Well, not really acting strangely, but he was just staring there, immobile and his head bowed. Voldemort was slowly falling apart, and it would have creeped me out, if it hadn't been for the fact that Harry was not responding at all."

Severus finally responded, his eyes widening slightly at the mention of Voldemort 'falling apart'. The night Voldemort had been destroyed the first time, his Dark Mark had almost hissed before fading slowly. If what the werewolf said was true and Potter had once again defeated the Dark Lord, then his Dark Mark should be fading. But he had no way of checking it now; he would have to make an excuse so he could check.

At that moment the Headmaster of Hogwarts School entered the Infirmary. He looked troubled, but his expression cleared when he saw four of the six students awake. "How are the students Pomfrey?" he asked, sending the matron a smile. "I see that three are already walking around."

Ginny and Neville blushed, while Luna just smiled dreamily. Since Remus had finished talking about what had happened, she had returned to her dreamy state. Neville and Ginny' eyes wandered over to their friends who were still unconscious. Ron had been given a Dreamless Sleep potion after a he had been submitted to various healing charms. Hermione's injuries had been healed, but Madam Pomfrey wanted her to wake up on her own. She wasn't sure why the girl was unconscious, but the brain scans hadn't revealed anything. So Poppy suspected it might just be that the girl was tired. That or she might be injured worse then the nurse had originally thought.

The matron told the Headmaster this, but when it came to Harry Potter she fell silent. Severus took over and let his gaze linger for only a second to the student sitting in front of him, before he looked at Dumbledore. "I have tried different possibilities to get inside Potter's mind, but none have worked so far. It seems he has finally learned to close his mind." The Potions Master almost wanted to smirk, but refrained from doing so. "To enter his mind I will need to use a stronger form of Legilimency."

Dumbledore frowned slightly. "I thought Mr Potter wasn't able to close his mind a few weeks ago?" he sighed half to himself and half at Severus. He moved around the bed to stand in front of Harry, while Severus moved out of the way. "If you don't mind Severus, I would like to give it a try?" It was more of a formality question, but Severus nodded his head. Remus moved to give the Headmaster more room.

Dumbledore turned his blue eyes at Harry's clouded green ones. He didn't need to say the spell, skilled as he was in Legilimency, and before he knew it he was surrounded by darkness. But not the type of darkness you get when you turn off the light. It was a denser darkness Albus could almost touch. Shadows formed around him, keeping a distance and flowing past him. The moment he took a step forward, the Shadows hissed menacingly and launched towards him. Dumbledore quickly pulled himself back out of Harry's mind, blinking rapidly as he re-focussed his glance.

"I see what you mean Severus," Dumbledore said straightening himself and turning towards the Potions Master. "You have my permission to try for the advanced use of Legilimency, but be warned. Harry's mind has been invested with many Shadows. I do not know how or why, but it could be the reason for his current state of mind."

Severus looked surprised at the statement, but nodded knowing better then to ignore the warning from the Headmaster. Suddenly Albus turned towards the closed doors of the Hospital Wing. Fawkes flashed into the Infirmary, sending a single note into the air. Dumbledore's eyes widened a little, knowing what it meant but was slightly distracted when Harry reacted for the first time that evening. It was small, a slight tilt of the head, but it was a reaction none-the-less.

"I'll leave it to you Severus," Dumbledore said, already moving towards the doors. "I have something to take care of." And with that the Headmaster of Hogwarts School stepped out of the Hospital Wing, making his way towards the grounds. He still had to get professor Umbridge from the Forest, but he had more pressing matters to attend to. Someone had just passed through the wards but they hadn't been recognised by the protective enchantments. This means there is a stranger on the grounds.

…

What he hadn't expected was that Hagrid had already returned, but he guessed that the Gamekeeper turned COMC teacher hadn't been that far from his home. He had sent a message to the half-giant the moment the Order told him about Harry's departure to the Ministry. "Headmaster!" Hagrid boomed across the grounds and within a few strides they were standing face to face in front of the Forest.

"Ah Hagrid," he said with a smile. "How are you? I see you have returned. Good." The half- giant beamed at him and nodded. "Now, since you have only just returned it pains me to ask this of you, but there is something that needs our attention. Professor Umbridge is wondering the forest and needs returning to the school. However, only a minute ago the wards sensed a stranger passing through." He paused a second to let it sink in before he continued. "I want you to search for the stranger while I retrieve Umbridge."

Hagrid nodded. "How will act when I find the stranger Headmaster?" the half-giant asked, frowning slightly. "Will I take him or her to your office or should I leave the stranger out on the grounds until you return?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment before he decided it would probably be best if the stranger would be locked in his office before so he could talk to him, or her. The office was heavily warded after all. "Bring the stranger to my office when you find him. I would rather not have them wandering inside the castle before I know that he has no ill intentions. That is why you will activate this Portkey when you find the stranger." He handed Hagrid an emergency Portkey. "It will take you straight to my office. You should be safe there."

Hagrid accepted the Portkey and pocketed it. He nodded, bid the Headmaster a safe trip into the Forest and made his way towards the farthest point of the forest where the wards began. Albus quickly strode into the forest. He had to hurry, because knowing Umbridge, she was in more trouble then she probably realised.

…

Hagrid found the Shadows on the other side of the wards worrying, but he had already passed through them unharmed. It gave him a troubling feeling as he passed through them and he was relieved when the Headmaster had told him he would not have to pass through again. He would still be on his guard though, keeping his crossbow and new wand close. The creatures in the forest were restless. Something was in the here that didn't belong. Nothing like four years ago, when those unicorns had been killed, but still…

He was closing the Acromantula nest and even though Aragog was his friend, Hagrid knew better then to disturb them with a stranger in the forest. And with the centaurs in such a hostile mood he steered clear from their habitat. The half-giant would only venture there when he was sure that the rest of the forest was clear.

Hagrid suddenly halted. He had heard voices echoing through the trees and they were humans. If this was the stranger who had entered through the wards, then there was more then just one. With more stealth than you would have expected from the half-giant, Hagrid creeped closer. By listening to his instincts he might be able to tell if these strangers were here to create more trouble. Not that they had always been right, but Dumbledore trusted him and he would repay the favour.

As Hagrid snuck closer to the voices he could just about make out the genders. There was one girl and two, maybe three men? But their words made no sense to him. He had learned a little French when he was travelling with Olympe, but this didn't sound like any language he had ever heard of. The words were being spoken in a rapid pace and there was a slight musical edge to it. It was strange but the foreign language had a very calming effect on the half-giant.

Hagrid shook his head; he would not let himself get distracted. He had a job to do after all and these strangers were trespassing on Hogwarts grounds, not to mention that they were in danger if they stayed in the forest tonight. They had to get out of here.

The half-giant made up his mind and moved towards the clearing where the strangers had stopped, making himself known to them. There were more of them then he had originally thought, but since two were lying down with their eyes closed it was not wondered that he had not heard them speak. The girl and the three boys seemed to be discussing something of importance because Hagrid could see the frowns on their faces. They were wearing strange clothing and one of the boy's laying on the forest floor had a strange haircut.

When Hagrid entered the clearing, the four who were awake quickly stood. Their eyes were wide with shock at the size of the half-giant. "Who are ya and what do ya want in our forest?" the Gamekeeper demanded, raising his crossbow slightly as he watched the individuals with weary eyes. The four shared a look and took up defensive positions, the girl standing with the two sleeping boys and the three boys standing before her.

The tallest of the three boys raised his hands slightly with his palms towards Hagrid to show they meant no ill will. "We apologise for trespassing into your forest sir," he said with a strong, almost demanding voice. His English was flawless and there was almost no hint of an accent. "When we venture into the forest, we were attacked. The attackers blocked our way back, which left us no option but to keep moving forwards. When we arrived here, the attackers no longer followed, but because we had two casualties we were trying to come up with a plan to transport us back to our campsite. Forgive us."

Hagrid only sensed honesty and after one last hard look the half-giant lowered his crossbow. He kept his distance and his wand ready in case his gut was wrong. "Are they badly injured?" said the Gamekeeper. He had a soft heart after all and he wasn't planning to let someone die in this forest. Too many had lost their lives here.

At that moment the boy with the strange haircut groaned and opened one eye. His eye colour startled the half-giant, who had violet eyes after all? The girl kneeled down beside him and spoke in that strange language again, making Hagrid frown at the words. "They are tired," the blond boy standing before him said with an even stranger accent. "We need to rest and eat before we can return. Our stuff is still on the other side of the forest." And he pointed to beyond the wards.

The child with the strange haircut muttered something and his voice made Hagrid stare even more. It echoed through the trees and even though Hagrid could not understand what he had said, the voice sounded strangely familiar. Well, not the voice but the tone, the strength. The Gamekeeper turned professor made up his mind then and there. Showing that he meant no harm, he walked over to the two lying boys and picked up the one with the strange haircut. The boy who had spoken first, quickly moved to stand by the other child.

"I will take ya to da school," Hagrid said, locking eyes with the boy in his arms. It earned him a kind smile which he returned. Holding the child with one arm, he grabbed the Portkey from his pocket and showed it to the others. The metal of the ring felt warm in his hands. "Touch it so I can activate it."

If they hadn't been confused before, they were now. The four shared a single look before they all reached for the ring. The tallest boy had taken the still sleeping child on his back and was adjusting his grip on the younger child before he reached for the ring. He muttered a few words under his breath, making the others smile. The child Hagrid was carrying chuckled softly. The chuckle seemed to clear the air slightly of the tension which had been building around them. Laughter echoed through the clearing and Hagrid couldn't help but laugh along.

When the laughter finally died away, an almost sleepy sensation spread through them and Hagrid nodded to himself. Time to go. "Alright everyone, hold on tight now." And with that he sends a tiny bit of magic through the Portkey to activate it. It glowed bright blue and before anyone could react to the strange, sticky sensation, they disappeared from the forest.

**A/N: I've been watching Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and it's been giving me some awesome story ideas. I couldn't help but crack up at the Kaiba card. The long hair and all is nothing compared to the fact that he actually made himself into a card, LOL. Now I know that I changed quite a few laws etc. about magic in this chapter. But I needed it to work this way, so it did :P Hope you all like it, read and review.**


	3. Puzzling Questions

"English"

"_Japanese_"

**Chapter 2  
>Puzzling Questions<strong>

When Yuugi woke, he found himself in an unfamiliar bed in a strange room. When he looked around he noticed the sleeping figures of his friends. Something caught his eye and he turned to see Yami float into the room. Yuugi smiled as he watched his friend and partner move towards him. A warm feeling spread through him and he sat up straight to greet Yami. "_Good morning!_"

Yami smiled at his Hikari and ran a hand through the shorter boy' hair, making the warmth in Yuugi's body spread. "_Hello Yuugi, did you sleep well? After this morning I would have thought you would not wake for at least a few more hours._" Yami sat down on the end of the bed and turned to face the younger boy fully, his red eyes glistening in the darkness of the room.

Yuugi supressed a yawn at that and smiled sheepishly at the spirit. "_I guess I'm still a little tired but I slept right through._" He looked around the strange room again, letting his violet eyes linger on the crests which decorated the furniture. In the middle was a large 'H' with four animals surrounding it; a lion, a raven, a badger and a snake. Instead of regular lights, candles seemed to line the walls creating only a faint light. The windows were covered with heavy red curtains and if it hadn't been for the wood burner in the middle of the room, this room would have been very cold indeed. It looked like a room that belonged to a castle from the Middle-Ages. "_Where are we anyway_?"

"_Hogwarts School apparently_," Yami said letting his own red eyes wander around the room. "_It is full of ancient magic. Cold and Dark, Warm and Light. We best watch our step. This place is full of magicians and some are not too friendly_." His face had a pained frown. "_There are Shadows here, buried deep within. Many minds have been affected by it, but one single soul is in the middle of it all. Whether by choice or not, the Shadows are strong_."

Yuugi's eyes widened a little before they darkened with the memory of the Shadows. "_Will it be like before_?"

Yami remained silent, closing his eyes for a minute and tilting his head slightly as if he was listening to something. "_No_," he said and his voice was strong, slightly commanding. "_The real Shadows have formed themselves around one soul; the others are merely fragments of what could be. Like the criminals on trial, those Shadows can be removed too. But the others, they are apart of the magicians and so they cannot be removed, only… lived with._"

Yuugi brightened slightly. "_Well that's a relieve. For a moment I was afraid that the Shadow Games would return. But those disappeared with the Millennium Items. It still doesn't explain why you or the Shadows reappeared though_," he muttered the last bit looking thoughtful. Then he grinned. "_Not that I'm unhappy that you're back. I really missed… It's just that I… I mean…_" he stammered, blushing and bowing his head. How was he going to get out of this one?

Yuugi heard his companion chuckle. As the laughter of the spirit became louder, Yuugi wondered if he was being laughed at. When he looked up an honest and carefree feeling spread through him, like the warmth had before. He watched in amusement as his partner had a good laugh at his expense. It was good to hear him laugh like that. The shorter boy smiled warmly at the spirit.

"_What time is it_?" The groan came from the bed next to Yuugi and in the darkness he could just make out the faint image of Joey. The blond seemed less confused about his surroundings then Yuugi had been, maybe because the shorter boy had fallen asleep right after they had arrived in that office. He had used up most of his energy trying to keep the Shadows at bay with Dark Magician and Kuriboh. Yuugi wondered why his Duel Monsters had disappeared though.

"_Dunno_," Yuugi said honestly, searching his surroundings for his mobile or at least a clock. His mobile had been placed on the nightstand next to him, but when he wanted to check the time he noticed that it had been turned off. Frowning he pressed the button to turn it back on, sure of himself that he had fully charged it before coming to Scotland, but it refused. It was like the Duel Disks all over again, only this time it wouldn't even light up. He sighed, wondering what it was that make electronic things didn't work around here. Maybe that was why the room was lit up by candles. "_Can't tell you unless you have a watch_."

Yuugi could almost see Joey frown as the blond raised himself into a sitting position. "_What are you on about_?" And he seemed to move around quite a bit. "_Damn_," Joey muttered under his breath. "_Lucky I brought my watch_." There was a short silence before… "_Wow it's four in the afternoon. That or at night_."

"_Afternoon_," Yuugi stated noticing the light coming from beyond the heavy curtains. "_I thought we were supposed to talk to someone? At least I would think so since that man took us here_." Yami looked troubled, but remained silent. Even though the spirit was still sitting on the bed, there was certain restlessness about him that Yuugi couldn't explain.

"_Yeah but you already passed out again_," Joey said. The cheeriness in his voice brought a smile to Yuugi's face. "_No wonder though, fighting off those Shadows by yourself. And don't even try to deny it. Kaiba couldn't summon his Monsters, so if it hadn't been for Dark Magician and Kuriboh we would have been taken by the Shadow creatures_." It was silent for a moment and Yuugi could feel himself burning red. Yami smiled kindly at him and there was a strange kind of pride that shone in those crimson eyes.

"_There was an old man_," Joey continued thoughtfully as he remembered the early morning. "_He said he was a professor or something. Anyway, he said it would probably be better if we slept first and asked question later_." The blond chuckled about something, but Yuugi didn't ask what it was about. Someone groaned and there was a loud growl, before they hear someone falling out of bed.

Yuugi and Yami chuckled as they heard Tristan groan, but Joey laughed hard. He was practically rolling around in his bed until Tristan decided to jump in a wrestle with his best friend. "_What is all this shouting about_?" an irritated voice sounded from the other side of the room. The tall form of Seto Kaiba appeared as he stepped out of bed and into the faint light of the flickering candles. He walked towards the bed where Joey and Tristan were still wrestling, grabbed the sheet and pulled.

With two surprised yelps, both boys landed in the space between Joey's and Yuugi's bed. This time Yuugi did laugh out loud. Yami gave him a surprised look at the sound, but then laughed openly with his partner.

…

"My name is professor Albus Dumbledore," the old man said, stretching out his hand towards Yuugi. Now he understood why Joey had chuckled. The man was wearing purple robes with golden stars! "Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Yuugi bowed appropriately before accepting the hand of the man in front of him. "It's nice to meet you professor Dumbledore-san," he said politely, not surprised by the nature of the school. "My name is Yuugi Mutou and I believe you've already met my friends Joey Wheeler, Tristan Taylor, Téa Gardner, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. Thank you for taking us in."

The Headmaster looked slightly surprised, but seemed to recover quickly. "You are more then welcome, my boy. I must say you all gave us quite the scare when you breached the wards around the school, I was afraid of an attack." The confession troubled Yuugi and he frowned in worry, but Dumbledore quickly continued looking slightly flustered. "So how did you end up in the forest?"

"We were camping on the other side sir," Seto said checking his mobile phone again. "I'm sorry to interrupt but do you have a way of communicating the outside world? It seems my batteries died and I need to contact Kaiba Corp." The tall man narrowed his eyes in annoyance. "_Why I came to Scotland in the first place is beyond me_," he muttered under his breath.

"_Don't be like that Big Brother_," Mokuba said, pouting slightly at Seto making the others smile. "_We all needed a holiday, even you Seto_." With a rare smile, Seto's eyes unclenched. He remained silent though, keeping his demanding gaze on the Headmaster.

Dumbledore remained silent for a few more seconds before he spoke. "You are not from here then, as I suspected." Even though the last bit was muttered, it worried Yuugi slightly. Where they in trouble? Maybe they should leave some information… buried. Yami, who he had not introduced because he was unsure whether or not the Headmaster could see the spirit, shot him a warning glance. So his counterpart noticed it too. "I apologise but you cannot use any electronic devices inside this castle. There is too much magic here."

Seto gritted his teeth and dropped himself into the only empty chair there was, crossing his arms. He looked remarkably like a little child at that moment, until he composed himself. His body relaxed slightly and he shifted his weight. He looked in full business mode, but remained silent. The change was remarkable, something that Yuugi had to admire. Kaiba always seemed in full business mode when they spoke. Since they had arrived in Scotland, the CEO had been relaxed and he sometimes even joked along with them at times. Now it seems his sense of duty had returned. Yuugi smiled slightly. The man had a company to run after all.

"That's a shame," Yuugi said, startling the rest. "Is there a different way? I need to call my grandpa."

The old man looked thoughtful, stretching out the minutes as they waited for him to answer and the shorter boy wondered if he was going to speak at all. Yuugi turned to the others, locking eyes with Yami for a second to get the spirit's attention. "We might need to return to the campsite for our phones to work," he said, shrugging his shoulders lightly as if it was nothing. "We need to return there anyway. All our stuff is there."

"Yeah, but what about the -" Joey was quickly interrupted by Mokuba. "You're right Yuugi; all our things are still at the campsite." He looked expectantly at the Headmaster, the same determent look in his eyes as his brother.

Tristan chuckled. "First day of our holiday and we're already lost." Everyone knew what he meant by that and Yuugi could see Yami leaving, knowing that the spirit was going back to protect their belongings. He chuckled lightly too. Oh, they were lost alright, but going home was going to be a game that needed playing. And he was the King of Games after all.

The Headmaster nodded to himself as if making a decision. "I cannot help you with your electronic devices but I know of a few students who can. You probably won't be able to use our type of communication."

"And what makes you say that professor," Yuugi said calmly, showing more confidence then he had shown in a long time. "Just because we are not from around here, does not mean we know nothing of magicians." The innocent smile he was sending the Headmaster was almost scaring his friends.

"We all have our own strengths," Dumbledore said with a smile of his own. "I do not deny that Mr Mutou. I will just need to -" he was interrupted by a large red bird which flashed into the room. The only one's who didn't react were Seto and Yuugi. Kaiba because he probably learned to compose himself at such speed that the CEO looked relaxed with the situation at the moment. Yuugi was used to the spirits of his Duel Monsters showing up and living with Yami made him slightly resistant to surprises. He would have thought that Joey would have gotten used to it by now, but apparently the blond was easily startled. "Ah, Fawkes! What have you brought for us today?"

The red bird let out a single musical note. A warm and relaxing feeling spread through Yuugi's body and he resisted the urge to close his eyes. He watched as the old professor eyed his bird with rapid attention. The short boy supressed a chuckle, looking towards his friends. Joey and Tristan seemed to be in the same state of mind, both staring at the Headmaster with a slight confused expression. Téa seemed unsure about it, but she sends Yuugi a smile. Mokuba and Seto seemed amused, even though only Mokuba was showing it. The young boy seemed to be edging forward, apparently wanting to see the bird up close.

Dumbledore chuckled and turned back towards the others. He looked at Mokuba and then gestured towards the youngest in the room. "Fawkes is a peaceful creature and a very loyal companion. He is a Phoenix after all. Would you like to meet him?"

Seto watched warily as his little brother moved forward to stand next to the old professor and before the Phoenix. The others watched in quiet anticipation as Mokuba slowly raised his hand at the red bird. Mokuba smiled when the Phoenix leaned forward and leaned its head against the boy's hand. Seto was relieved that the bird hadn't attacked his younger brother. He had noticed the sharp claws and beak on the bird.

"You have an honest soul my boy," the Headmaster said.

Mokuba's smile softened and he patted the birds head before he dropped his hand. The boy seemed almost in conflict with himself. "It is because of Yuugi and the others that I have because like this." He looked over his shoulder, kind eyes sending a silent _thank you_ to his friends. His eyes also lingered onto his Older Brother. Seto nodded, he knew how his younger brother was feeling after all.

Yuugi smiled slightly. "We wouldn't have it any other way, Mokuba." The short boy turned back to Dumbledore, who was smiling again. "I understand that you have a need to protect your students Headmaster, but we still have to return to our campsite. We would appreciate your help because if we wish to return then we will need it. Maybe we could prove our worth?"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Fawkes can sense those of mean spirit and I trust his judgement. I'm still hesitant since still we have many enemies who wish us harm." He remained silent and everyone waited patiently as the old professor made up his mind. "I guess there is only one more test I can think of. There is a group of students I would like you to meet. They have been injured recently. Three are still in hospital, healing from their injuries. Miss Granger will know how to solve the problem of your electronic devices. Mr Weasley holds great love for strategy games…"

"Then it might be an idea to challenge him," Yuugi said with excitement. His friends chuckled behind him. "I almost feel sorry for the kid if he accepts the challenge," Seto said impassively. "Only I can beat the King of Games."

"Keep dreaming Kaiba," Joey said. "Name once you've actually beat Yuug in a game?"

Seto shot the blond an irritated look. "I've beaten him once, I can do it again." Feeling a long argument coming up, Yuugi quickly turned back towards the Headmaster. "What is his game of choice?" The argument stopped before it began.

Dumbledore chuckled, seeing what the short boy was trying to do. "I do believe his choice of game is Wizarding Chess."

"_That's it_," Seto said, falling back into Japanese and addressing Yuugi directly with determent eyes. "_I am challenging this kid. I'm not giving you a choice in this matter Yuugi. You may be the King of Games, but I am a master strategist and Chess is a game for business people after all_." Yuugi couldn't help but keep eye contact with the CEO. Every fibre of his being wanted to the challenge the kid himself, but he knew that if Kaiba wanted something he would do anything to get it.

"_No way Kaiba_!" Joey said, taking a step forward in defence for his friend. To his surprise though Yuugi smiled and nodded. "_You are right Kaiba_," Yuugi said, slightly in conflict with himself. He knew in his heart that it was for the best. "_Chess is a game for business men after all_." His violet eyes were shining brightly. Yes, this was for the best. He turned back towards the Headmaster. "Kaiba will happily accept the challenge. But what of the other student? You told us there were three."

Dumbledore lost his sparkle and he turned to pat the head of his bird. "Mr Potter has sacrificed a lot. He has yet to return to us. Not even Fawkes was able to save him this time." The Phoenix let out a soft, sad note. The sadness that filled them was almost overwhelming and Yuugi could hear Téa supress a sob. Who was this student and why was he causing such great sadness?

…

As they had moved through the Halls of the castle, Yuugi couldn't help but be impressed. The portraits on the walls seemed to move and the short boy felt a strange energy coming from the suits of armour. Maybe they held magic as well. Grabbing his cards and shuffling through them, he could feel the Duel Monsters restlessness. Yuugi noticed that even his God cards, which he held on him at all times, were seeking to be released. "_The magic in this castle in affecting our Monsters_," he muttered to his friends when the Headmaster had asked them to wait, before disappearing inside the Infirmary.

"_What do you mean_?" Téa asked, frowning at Yuugi as he placed his deck back in his holster. Even though she didn't have a full deck of her own she was still in possession of a few cards. The connection with her cards had strengthened after Noah had taken them to his virtual world. She didn't feel the cards like Yuugi, Seto or Joey could, but she knew of the connection. Even Joey, who had but a few cards that showed absolute loyalty, was looking troubled and Yuugi could tell that the blond wished he had his cards with him.

Seto placed his hand over his own cards, feeling how restless the Monsters had become. Tristan and Mokuba had accepted that they did not own any cards to form a bond with. The youngest Kaiba was more interested in Duel Monsters Chess and Tristan never really got the hang of the game. He understood it and knew of a few strategies from watching Joey and Yuugi play, but it was different for him.

Yuugi shrugged his shoulders. "_It's hard to explain_," he said. "_It's almost as if something is holding them down, locking them inside the cards again. Even the Gods are restless_." This troubled Yuugi the most. The God cards were still the most powerful cards of the Duelling world and if they were restrained by something here, then he wasn't so sure if he wanted to stay here much longer.

"_You brought the God cards_?" Seto asked, a strange desire burning in the eyes of the CEO.

"_Of course I did_," Yuugi said, staring straight into those blue eyes. He would never leave the cards unattended. What if they were stolen again? The cards had been entrusted to him by the Pharaoh himself and the Ishtar family. What if he had left them at home and it was broken into again? Or his grandpa had found the cards? He knew that his grandpa had a kind heart, but when it came to cards the man was insane.

Before anyone could say anything else, Dumbledore came back looking oddly flustered. "I must warn you that our matron is very protective," he said with an amused smile. "She will not accept too much of a disturbance for her patients." The six nodded and silently followed the Headmaster inside of the Hospital Wing. It looked, and smelled, just like an Infirmary should. White, clean and with beds lining the walls. Yuugi could tell that four beds were occupied. Apart from the three students they had been told about another bed in the far corner held one more patient.

"- don't care, we are staying here," said a girl with fiery red hair to, what looked like, the nurse. The girl crossed her arms defiantly and planted herself at the end of the bed in which another girl was lying. The red haired boy in the bed next to the girl chuckled. "She won't budge Madam Pomfrey," he said, clearly amused. "We Weasley's are stubborn after all."

"I think Harry needs your attention Madam Pomfrey," a dreamy voice sounded and a girl with long blond hair stepped around a screen which separated the last bed from the rest. The effect was instant and the nurse rushed towards the screen with a determent look. The brown haired girl lying in the bed frowned. "Is he alright?" The blond girl smiled at the others and placed herself on an unoccupied bed, taking out a magazine from her bag and started to read.

"We'll take that as a yes," a blond, round-faced boy chuckled noticing the group of six entering with the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore," he said respectfully, while the Headmaster beamed at the younger boy. The blond turned to Yuugi and the others. "We hope you don't mind, but we're not leaving Ron and Hermione. Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you." If he found their appearances strange he did not let it show and he stepped forward, hand outstretched in greeting.

Joey chuckled, bowed and took the hand. "Joey Wheeler, nice to meet you too. These are Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Yuugi Mutou, Seto and Mokuba Kaiba." Gesturing towards his friends (and rivals) respectively. The group bowed, apart from Seto who just nodded his head.

Neville seemed a little lost at their behaviour and blushed a little. He reminded Yuugi very much of his old self and smiled kindly at the younger boy. The red haired girl noticed her friend' predicament and stepped in. "Since Nev has lost his tongue," she said jokingly, stepping next to her friend and placing a hand on his shoulder. "My name is Ginny Weasley and the idiot -" the red head rolled his eyes and let out an 'oy', before nodding his head towards the six friends "- yes him, is my brother Ron. That's Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood is the one with her nose in the Quibbler."

"I would get up," Hermione said with a slight smile. "But Madam Pomfrey would tie us to the bed if we tried." Ron chuckled next to her, waving cheerfully. His exposed arms showed strange markings, but apart from that nothing seemed wrong with either of them. The Headmaster had moved around the screen to where the nurse had disappeared behind and they could hear their whispers float back to them. Hermione and Ron shot the screen a worried look and it seemed that Ginny and Neville wanted to but refrained. The only person who did not seemed to be affected by it all was Luna, who was reading her magazine upside down.

"So," Yuugi said, trying to get rid of the building tension. "I heard from professor Dumbledore that you like to play games?" He was addressing Ron directly, sizing the boy up with his eyes. He seemed slightly on edge, whether that was because of their presence or because of pent up energy Yuugi couldn't tell. At the mention of the word games, the red head' blue eyes got a bit of a sparkle.

"I love playing Quidditch," he started, but was interrupted by a laugh from the others. "Who doesn't?" his sister said with a smile. Ron rolled his eyes. "True. Chess is my other passion."

Sensing an opening, Seto moved forward and smirked slightly. "Chess you say? What level do you play?" Apparently Seto made quite the impression, because the red head seemed to be sizing him up. He looked thoughtful and for a minute Yuugi thought Ron wasn't going to answer.

"He's amazing," Hermione answered for the red head, making the boy blush. "Undefeated and he beat one of our teachers when he was eleven." Ron muttered something under his breath, but Ginny and Hermione shook their heads. "You were awesome Ron and Harry would agree." Ron' eyes flashed towards the screen before he fixed his gaze on Seto again.

"I've never entered any competitions," he began, shrugging his shoulders slightly and scratching at the strange markings on his arms. "But if you play, I could easily beat you."

Tristan and Joey laughed and Yuugi chuckled at the bold statement. "Careful what you wish for kid," Seto said, sending Ron a sharp look. "I never loose in a game of Chess. It is a game for business men after all."

The others looked puzzled and Mokuba quickly explained. "My brother is the CEO of Kaiba Corp. He took over the company of our stepfather and has turned it from making weapons to revolutionizing gaming." Seto shot his younger brother a smile.

"He still has to beat our Yuugi though," Joey said, almost starting up the old argument again. Yuugi quickly intervened. "We have never played chess against one another, you know that Joey. Seto is a great strategist and I would enjoy watching him play against Weasley."

"I accept your challenge Kaiba," Ron said, his blue eyes sparkling. "And please call me Ron."

Seto nodded and Yuugi had the feeling that they would really enjoy this. Luna suddenly spoke up from behind her magazine. "I think Harry wants to join in on the conversation." The mood changed instantly. Ron' eyes lost their sparkle, Hermione's smile disappeared, Ginny moved to her brother's side and Neville sat down heavily next to the blond girl. Yuugi had a feeling that whoever was behind that screen was more damaged then the Headmaster had explained.

**A/N: I'm already turning the Harry Potter world into Anime in my head. I still don't understand why they never decided to make it into an Anime series. It would have been awesome. Anyway, you'll probably think "why is Luna behaving more oddly then usual?" well because she is more in contact with the spirits around her. Neville had a surge of confidence which shattered again, but I like him more confident and Yuugi will try to help him a little. This is a Harry/Yuugi paring story, not a Ginny/Harry paring. Ginny will create a lot of trouble as will Téa but they will learn in the end. I first wanted Yuugi and Ron to play a game, but Seto overruled me… stubborn man that he is.**


	4. Memories of a young mind

"English"

"_Japanese_"

_Flashback_

**Chapter 3  
>Memories of a young mind and learning of the present<strong>

_Little Harry didn't like the Darkness. His aunt and uncle always locked him away when he had been bad. He tried to be good, he really did, but sometimes the Shadows were too much for him. They would come when he was scared and in pain. They had always been there for him, ever since he could remember. But with the Shadows, came the Darkness._

_Little Harry supressed another sob and pulled his tiny legs a little closer to his body. In his cupboard was no room for his Shadows and now the Darkness surrounded him again. It seemed to poke him and scratch him. Little Harry wished that his aunt or uncle would open the door for him. He would rather face his uncle' rage then remain in the Darkness. But he had heard them go to bed a few minutes ago. He would have to wait till he would fall asleep or until the sun would rise._

_A small Shadow squeezed itself inside his cupboard and Little Harry threw himself onto his little Shadow. He hugged it close, letting the tears of desperation roll down his cheeks. The Darkness had taken his parents, he was sure of that. It was cold and scary, and even if he didn't like his aunt, uncle and cousin he would never wish the Darkness on them. They did not seem to see his Shadows or be affected by the constant Darkness surrounding them. While they went on with their lives, making Harry earn his living there._

…

_Little Harry was slowly making his way to the Dursley's home, enjoying the last bit of freedom he would have for some time. He wondered how long it would be before he would see the sunshine again. After today, when he had somehow ended on top of the roof of the school, he would be locked in his cupboard for a very long time. Together with the Darkness…_

_Harry shivered at the cold he felt just thinking about it. Sure the Darkness had decreased over the years. The older he seemed to become, the less strength it seemed to have. It could even be the fact that Harry had a permanent Shadow friend, who also seemed responsible for helping him onto the roof. The little Shadow had helped him a lot over the years and he was grateful for his one and only friend. He just wondered if his Shadow friend would be with him forever or if he would disappear together with the Darkness._

_Maybe he should give in to the Darkness. It could take him away from his relatives and maybe even give him a different place to live? If he hadn't been so scared of the Darkness, he would have let it take him a long time ago. But how miserable the Dursley's made him, he would never trade his cupboard for the cold of the Darkness. Maybe when he was older and the Darkness would disappear completely, he would be able to leave his cupboard for good._

…

His surroundings had been quite boring of late. Darkness seemed to rule the world he existed in. If he existed at all. Shadows twirled around him, keeping their distance. They seemed interested in his being but sensed that he had something that did not belong in this world of Darkness. At one moment a light seemed to flash and he had turned towards it. He watched the Shadows retreat slightly, flinching away from the brightness and warmth. When it had disappeared he had sighed with relief as well as sadness. The light had hurt his eyes. He had felt like a child, seeing fire for the first time. Curiosity had taken its toll and the Darkness increased slightly before the Shadows returned.

He had no sense of passing time and he often wondered if it was passing at all. Without anything or anyone but the Shadows keeping him company, all he could do was observe. When he tried to go to sleep, he would just feel silly. Something the Shadows seemed to sense and they would often move closer whenever he tried to close his eyes. The Darkness would increase, scaring him slightly. Out of the two he favoured the Shadows above the Darkness.

A small Shadow, almost like the one he had seen before he was locked here, appeared by his side. It seemed to coo at him, but he just shook his head. He still wondered about what was before this world. All he remembered was that there was something before the Darkness. At times, when he tried really hard, he could almost hear voices echoing through his head. Or was it through the Darkness? He almost felt like the Darkness was hiding him, instead of keeping him captive.

The small Shadow cooed again and he turned to stare closely at the small Shadow. What was it trying to tell him? He stretched out his hand and patted the Shadow' head. Or what he assumed was its head anyway. The Shadow felt soft beneath his hand and he almost smiled at the feeling. It filled him with a heart-warming happiness. He could not explain why, but it was a welcoming change. Maybe he shouldn't get attached. He didn't know if the Shadow would stay friendly after all.

He withdrew his hand and started to walk again. Even if he wasn't sure if he had been walking before. He could be floating for all he knew. When he looked down, he could not see anything different apart from a change in for of the other Shadows around him. The body he assumed he should have, he seemed to have. Two arms, two legs and a torso, not to forget his head of course. No definite features though as everything was Shadow. Maybe this was why the Shadows around him, feared him because he seemed more 'shaped' then the others.

"That is only true in your mind, young one," a strong and calm voice echoed through the Darkness, starling him. He turned to see who had spoken but could not see the source. "A fruitless effort," the voice chuckled, clearly amused. "Seeking answers has been your life for a long time, young one. But the time for questions is nearly done. You are running out of energy fast, staying here in the shape you are in now. Fate has enjoyed watching you, strengthening you and letting you grow. Now she wishes to give you back your own rights. You have lost, young one. But the Gods are here to help you now."

He shook his head in disbelief, echoes of feelings returning to him. "I have always been Fate's little plaything, why would she wish to get rid of me now? Am I no longer of use to her? You say that the Gods are here to help me, but I do not believe in any God. Those who fly too close to the sun get burned after all."

The voice chuckled again, but he could not see the humour in this situation. Why was it that these things happened to him? "That is true," the voice said and the honesty filled him with a strange sense of relief. But why? "Humans often think that because they receive a hand they can take the whole arm. This is why, whenever they stray too far from the path, they are punished. Nature has her ways of saying just how far they have strayed, but Humans are often too blinded by pitiful emotions. More then often the innocent pay for the deeds of their superiors. But that is the way she works. The strong devour the weak."

"That seems unfair and very harsh, to punish someone for another's mistakes," he said staring out into the Darkness. The Shadows around him seemed to drift away for the first time he had entered this world.

"But you are used to this treatment, are you not?" the voice asked in clear curiosity. "While some wish for the pain to stop, others seek means to increase pain. That is the way the world works. Where there is weakness, there is strength. Sadness can come from happiness. Greed can come from love. Pain from pleasure. Without light, there cannot be darkness."

He sighed and started to move forward again. The small Shadow was still by his side, cooing to him softly and bumping its soft head against his hand every once in a while. "Ying and yang, push and pull," he muttered softly, agreeing with the voice that echoed through the Darkness. "But that does not explain why the Gods wish to help me now?"

"Does this mean you believe in the Gods now?" the voice asked, amused and surprised at the same time. "You are easily persuaded."

He shook his head. "Just because you cannot see something does not mean it isn't there," he stated sharply. "It is like denying time or life itself. If you are blind, it doesn't mean there is no-one else in the world."

"Good answer young one," the voice said, clearly impressed. "Your ability to adapt is admirable, as is your ability to sense the spirits in your world. Now that you have finally learned to control the Shadows around you, your fight can truly begin. The Gods wish to lend you their strength in your upcoming battle."

He frowned, unsure why this feeling of great sadness and stubbornness threatened to swallow him whole. "What do you mean? Have I not been locked in here? How can I fight a battle if I cannot find my way out?"

"All will become clear soon young one," the voice said, fading away slightly. "A vassal of the Gods will is soon to appear before you. They will help you, if you let them." When the voice died away, the Shadows returned in full force. They surrounded him once more, swaying back and forth.

… Harry/Yuugi switch …

Luna suddenly spoke up from behind her magazine. "I think Harry wants to join in on the conversation." The mood changed instantly. Ron' eyes lost their sparkle, Hermione's smile disappeared, Ginny moved to her brother's side and Neville sat down heavily next to the blond girl. Yuugi had a feeling that whoever was behind that screen was more damaged then the Headmaster had explained.

They heard the Headmaster sigh as he walked back around the screen with the nurse. "It might be better if we did administer Mr Potter with a few Nutritious Potions with every meal. It might give his body the strength to fight off whatever is happening to him." They didn't seem to notice the silent teenagers, until they turned to face them. "How have you kids been… something the matter?"

"Harry has been interested in our conversation Headmaster," Luna said calmly, lowering her magazine slightly to stare at Dumbledore. "Maybe we could remove the screen, if that is alright with you Madam Pomfrey." The two adults looked more then a little surprised about the statement of the blond Ravenclaw.

The Headmaster recovered quicker then Yuugi had anticipated and he even watched as Dumbledore smiled at the quirky girl. "I see," was all the old professor said and he seemed to honestly be thinking about it. Madam Pomfrey huffed and walked towards her office, stepping inside. They could hear her moving around before she returned with an assortment of vials in her arms. Hermione groaned softly. The girl seemed to know what was coming next.

"You know the drill Miss Granger. These five before an hour before your dinner," the nurse said, placing the five vials on her patient' nightstand. "If you are going to play that Chess game Mr Weasley, you might want to take this Awareness potion. It will not affect your game, but it will help you stay focused." She placed a single vial on Ron's nightstand and moved back towards the screen. Poppy Pomfrey whipped out her wand. "If he shows any change or discomfort, tell me right away." And she spelled the screen away. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes to check up on my patients." With one last piercing look, she moved back to her office again.

The Headmaster chuckled as he watched the nurse leave and nodded to himself. "I will take my leave," he said, tapping the bed-table with his wand making a Chess set appear. "You will need this for your game. Good luck and have fun." And with that the old professor disappeared out of the Hospital Wing as well.

"_I'm seriously starting to doubt the sanity of the people in this place_," Joey muttered staring at the closing doors of the Infirmary. The blond' words seemed to slap everyone back to the present. Neville moved to Harry's side, while Téa wondered towards the blond Ravenclaw. "What is it about?" the girl asked, showing honest interest in the magazine.

Luna was more then willing to share. She handed her copy to the other girl. "It's usually about everything other people seem to miss," she said enthusiastically. "Every since Harry gave his interview about You-Know-Who my father has been reporting a little more on the war. He's the editor you see." Hermione seemed to want to say something, but Téa had already accepted the magazine and was already reading through it.

"The Daily Prophet took over the interview and posted it today as their own," Luna continued. "They don't know what happened so they took his lack of statement as an excuse to print whatever they wanted. They've done it before and they will continue to do so until Harry stops it like before."

Tristan chuckled. "It seems that journalists are the same everywhere."

Hermione shifted in her bed and pulled out a newspaper. "You want to read it? It's still a load of rubbish most of the time, but if you read between the lines the information is all there. Besides the entire interview Harry gave to the Quibbler is actually printed without any blanks. It really is the first time they did that in a long time." She was holding out the newspaper to Tristan, who was blushing slightly as he accepted it.

"_Well this is something you don't see every day_," Joey said, chuckling at his friend. Tristan glared at the blond and started reading the front page. He stared at it for a few minutes before Joey moved to read over his friend' shoulder. Joey chuckled. "_No wonder you looked so lost. Should have paid more attention in English class_."

Mokuba wondered over to peek at the newspaper. "_Need me to translate it? I do spend half of my year in America_."

Seto smiled at his younger brother. He was proud of Mokuba as he took charge in translating the foreign newspaper. The three took over an empty bed and started discussing the articles. Seto turned back to the red head, sitting on a chair next to the bed. "So, you ready to be crushed?" he said, gesturing towards the chess set.

Ron blinked and turned his own blue eyes at the other' blue eyes. "Do you mind if I take the Potion before we start?" the red head said, his ears turning red. "I want to give you my all, but in the state I am in now I couldn't give you that even if I wanted to."

Seto's eyes narrowed, wondering what happened to the students to make them this way. "It will be a challenge to beat me anyway," he said with self-assurance. "Use it if you want to be at your best. I do not battle against half-hearted underdogs."

He could hear Joey growl at the insult, but Ron chuckled. "Playing against Harry and Hermione has been kind of boring," he said cheerfully, earning a huff from Hermione. "The only real challenge graduated last year and no one has lived up to his standard yet." Ron smiled and took the Potion in his hand. He sighed and grimaced as he swallowed the contains of the vial. "Not bad," he commented with a shrug of his shoulders.

Seto watched the change in expression. The red head' eyes brightened and his shallow breathing became more relaxed and controlled. The student sat up a little straighter in his bed and drew the portable table closer. "Let's get this game on the way then," Ron said and he turned the chess board so the white pieces were on Seto's side. "Guests get the first move. Let's see what you are made of."

As the Chess game began, the room seemed to become a comforting divide. Téa, Ginny and Luna were silently discussing the articles in the Quibbler. Joey, Tristan and Mokuba were slowly moving their way through the newspaper. While Seto and Ron started their chess game, Hermione was paying rapid attention to the play while drinking her own Potions one by one. The only ones who hadn't moved were Yuugi and Harry, something that made Neville nervous. They were just staring at each other. Well, Yuugi was staring at Harry but Neville wasn't sure if Harry was staring at the shorter boy or not. Neville was used to his parents behaving differently because of their mental illness, but Harry was different. He didn't seem to respond to anything, while his parents sometimes still responded to certain actions.

…

Yuugi wasn't sure about what it was, but this strange boy with his clouded green eyes seemed to call out to him. Why was it though? He had never seen him before and yet he felt so familiar. They say that the eyes are the window to a person' soul, but Harry's eyes were clouded and impossible to read. Maybe when Yami returned they would be able to see what his problem was.

Yuugi sighed, snapping out of the daze and moved towards the bed. "So what's his story?" he asked Neville quietly, sitting on the bed. To the other boy' surprise, Harry seemed to react yet again. The raven haired student' eyes followed the shorter boy, smiled slightly and then relaxed into his pillows as Yuugi sat by his side. "It's almost as if he locked himself away."

Neville gaped at the older boy, wondering just who he was. He snapped out of it though, turning sad eyes at his friend and dorm mate. "Only Harry knows exactly what happened apparently. Dumbledore said something strange locked Harry and You-Know-Who away and when they reappeared, Harry was in the state he is in now." He turned wide eyes at Yuugi before chuckling softly. "It's quite the mystery, but then again everything about Harry is a mystery."

Yuugi frowned slightly. "Does the Headmaster know what it looked like?"

Neville turned his questioning gaze at Yuugi. "I'm sorry, but I don't know. Professor Dumbledore has not revealed anything and Minister Fudge, who was with him at the time, refuses to say anything. All they agreed upon is the fact that You-Know-Who, who had regained his body last year, has been defeated. And again by Harry. I think his status in the Wizarding World went up again."

Yuugi stared at the apparent hero of the Wizarding World. It seemed that the green-eyed boy already had a status before. He wished Yami was here. Something about Harry just made Yuugi worry. It felt like the student had been brushed by Shadow magic. Either that or the magic that these magicians wield resembled the Shadow magic. But he hadn't felt the same _vibe_ coming of the others, so it couldn't be the same. So did Harry stumble upon some Shadow magic? But he thought all Shadow magic had been locked away when Yami passed on and the Millennium Items disappeared? Then again the Shadows had appeared around this school. Too many questions…

A small hand suddenly rested on his arm drawing Yuugi's attention. The hand was scarred and it looked like it had been painful not too long ago. The arm attached to it was scarred too, but these were much older. The sleeves from the hospital gown covered most of the upper arm and seemed to have been made to fit Harry perfectly. It made Yuugi wonder how many times the raven haired boy ended here. Harry wasn't looking at him, but something about the feeling the hand on his arm gave him, made Yuugi wonder if he could hear everything that went on around him.

Yuugi looked at Neville as the boy gasped softly. "You look troubled," Yuugi said seeing the inner conflict of the student. Neville flinched slightly and shook his head. The shorter man waited patiently for the younger boy to gather his courage. He glanced over towards Seto and his chess opponent. It seemed that Kaiba was enjoying himself playing against the red head.

If Yuugi hadn't been waiting for a reply, he would have probably missed the younger boy' whispered words. "My parents have lost their minds, just like Harry," Neville said quietly, breaking Yuugi's heart with the honesty of those words. "They're in the mental ward of St Mongo's. Seeing Harry like this, almost reminds me of them. But they at least are moving around, doing the things they want. Whether it is staring at the ceiling or walking around the hospital grounds. Harry doesn't seem to be able to do even that."

Yuugi rested his hand on the other boy' shoulder. "Worrying about your parents is a heavy burden to bear. Are you alone or do you still have family?"

Neville nodded. "I'm luckier then Harry. I still have family who love me. Sure they wish better for me and have often judged me in the past for not showing magic. But I have grown with the help of my friends and now, thanks to Harry, I have grown more confident in my magic." He sends the shorter man a smile. "I owe them a lot."

Yuugi nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. When I came to live with my grandfather I was alone. I was always solving puzzles and playing games, but I didn't have any friends to share this with. Then, one day because of a puzzle, I gained the trust of Téa and after that Joey and Tristan. Because of their friendship, and my puzzle, I was able to become who I am today." Yuugi' hand moved towards where the Millennium Puzzle used to hang around his neck. Its comforting weight was gone but the feeling it used to give him would never leave.

Neville smiled and glanced in the direction of the Chess players. "Is he your friend too?"

Yuugi stared at Seto before chuckling. "I would like to think so, but I think he wishes to see me as an equal and rival. It took him a while, but he recently acknowledged my title. Kaiba is a stubborn man and very proud. Then again he has to be and should be. He is the CEO of Kaiba Corp after all. It's not all fun and games."

…

When the nurse finally chased them out of her domain so her patients could rest, Seto had beaten Ron but it was a close call and Hermione had explained them about the technology and magic mix she had been studying. According to her, everything run on electricity had to be taken apart and spelled before it could be used. She hadn't been able to do this yet, but she was making progress.

Joey, Tristan and Mokuba had dissected the entire newspaper, learning everything there was to learn about the Magical World they had entered. Not that there was much to learn out of the newspaper apart from the present situation and the history of the battle between Harry and a man named You-Know-Who. Voldemort, Hermione had called him making the others shudder slightly. Ginny had told them a little more about their history, but only hinted at the adventures Harry and his friends had during their stay at Hogwarts. From what they gathered there were many of them and all dangerous.

Téa and Luna had gone through all the creatures in the magazine, the blond talking animatedly about everyone of them. Téa had shared her own knowledge of her Duel Monsters. She was just as enthusiastic as she explained, in detail, all her favourite Monsters. Especially Happy Lover. Luna seemed interested in the new creatures and asked for more details then Téa could possibly tell her. When the brown haired woman had let slip that Yuugi was a master in Duel Monsters, the girl had bounced over and begged for more information. At that moment the Headmaster had returned and Yuugi had promised the girl more information in the morning.

Now they were once again in the guest rooms of the castle, waiting for the Headmaster to leave them alone. "Our Gamekeeper will travel through the forest tomorrow morning to retrieve your belongings. It is too dangerous at the moment to travel after night fall and he has his duties to finish." Dumbledore stared at them kindly, but his twinkling blue eyes seem to hide many things.

"I will accompany him," Seto said, leaving no room for questions.

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, he will leave for your campsite after breakfast. You are welcome to join us in the Great Hall in the morning. Breakfast is served from seven till nine. It is the last week of school after all." And with he bid them good night. They would eat dinner in the rooms after all, giving them a chance to some privacy. Night time fell quicker then all of them had imagined and soon after they had shared everything they had learned that day, one by one returned to the beds until only Téa and Yuugi remained.

"Is Atemu still here?" she said suddenly, taking Yuugi slightly by surprise. There was a hope shining in her eyes that Yuugi had been dreading.

Yuugi shook his head. "No, he decided to guard our belongings back at the campsite. Don't worry, he's fine though."

Téa frowned. "How do you know?"

Yuugi's eyes hardened and he straightened his back. The girl seemed to have forgotten everything he had explained to her about Yami and him. "We are one Téa whether you like it or not. Yami is a part of me just like I am a part of him. Even though our minds have been separated when the Millennium Puzzle was taken, I can still sense him since he returned. That and Yami can look after himself. He has Joey's deck there to summon if he every is in trouble."

Téa still didn't seem convinced. Apparently she still saw the old Yuugi instead of the new one. Especially now that Yami had returned. Yuugi shook his head. "If you cannot accept the truth then you can ask him when he returns. Téa, if you cannot accept this then you might need to go home with Seto."

"I'm not that blind to the truth Yuugi," the girl huffed, crossing her arms.

Yuugi sighed and turned towards the entrance of the boy's sleeping quarters. "By the way you've been acting since I mentioned Yami, you could have fooled me." And with that he retired. He was saddened by the way his friend had been acting and want to send her away, but if she continued the way she did Téa didn't leave him much choice. He crawled into bed. Maybe things would be better tomorrow.

**A/N: Well that was a bit weird… Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I really write better with reviews. Anyway, next chapter a bit more fun as Seto goes to the campsite and Yuugi explains Duel Monsters to Luna and the others. Yami will be back and Mokuba meets Colin Creevey. Talk to you all next time!**


	5. Hello spirits

"English"

"_Japanese_"

**Chapter 4  
>Hello spirits<strong>

Waking up that morning seemed more of a challenge then it had been when the Pharaoh had first left Yuugi. A restless feeling had been keeping him awake most of the night and while he had been trying to sleep his mind kept drifting to the boy in the Hospital Wing. Something about Harry had made him worry and wish that the Pharaoh was here. Something seemed to tell him that Yami might know more about what was happening to Harry. All this worrying about the unknown boy made him wonder why he was worrying in the first place. He didn't even know the kid!

With the thought of this boy still in his mind he had gone to breakfast in the Great Hall with his friends. Seto had stated that he would return to the campsite and bring back their belongings with him. Mokuba had argued with him wanting to come along, but Seto had refused saying that his brother wouldn't be of any help in the forest. Yuugi knew that Kaiba was worried about his younger brother though. Just because it was morning didn't mean the Shadows in the forest would disappear and the CEO of Kaiba Corp would protect Mokuba from them.

Téa was silent throughout the meal. Yuugi wasn't sure if it was because of their disagreement last night or if it was because every student seemed to be staring at them. The shorter boy sighed softly and turned his attention to Neville who had decided to sit with them for breakfast. Joey and Tristan were talking with someone called Lee Jordan. Apparently the Hogwarts graduate was friends with Ginny's other brothers who had decided to drop out. According to Neville, Lee had been part of their group of pranksters bringing havoc to the school.

One of Ginny's classmates had turned up to. A hyper child called Colin Creevey who seemed to be carrying around a camera. He was carrying around a photo album of this year and was sharing his memories with Mokuba, who seemed happy to talk to the hyper fourth year. "_I'm not sure if I approve_," Yuugi heard Seto muttered as he had watched his younger brother interact with the student.

"What are your plans for today then?" Neville asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them as they ate. Yuugi shrugged his shoulders lightly taking a sip of the strange juice in front of him. It had a strange taste and he wondered what it was. "I'm not sure. Kaiba is going to the campsite to retrieve our belongings. All we can do is wait since there is no way for us to return. The Shadows won't let all of us leave and without the necessary means…"

Yuugi's voice trailed of slightly as he turned his thought inward. Without the strength of Kaiba's or Joey's decks, only Yuugi would be able to summon his Duel Monsters. And even he had not been able to summon any of his other monsters but the two who had already been there. Not that he had tried of course. Keeping his Dark Magician and Kuriboh had been straining enough as it was. Besides, Yuugi didn't trust the Headmaster completely. Something in the old professor' eyes gave him a chill. Maybe being in this school of wizards messed with his mind, but even if Yami hadn't said anything Yuugi knew the spirit of the Pharaoh had felt the same way.

Yuugi shook his head and smiled at the Gryffindor in front of him. "Maybe you could give us a tour and then I could teach Luna Duel Monsters."

"You mean that Yuugi?" a voice spoke from behind. Yuugi turned to see the blond Ravenclaw standing there. She had a dreamy look in her eyes and she was staring at him with what seemed like fascinated curiosity.

Yuugi smiled kindly at her. "I promised yesterday that I would teach you, didn't I? I will always help those who ask for it if it is within my power to do so."

"You sound so serious Yuug," Joey said from where he was sitting. "I know you are a man of your word and you would do anything to help others before yourself, but stating it like that… you almost sounded like the Pharaoh." The blond chuckled softly at a memory and his kind eyes lit up as he looked at his best friend.

Yuugi nodded. "I learned a lot from him and he became a part of me. Just like everyone I met since I pieced the puzzle together. I will never forget what he did for me. _And now that he has returned I may finally be able to repay him_." He said the last bit quietly and in Japanese as if he was talking to himself. Yami had given him so much that he could never pay him back fully. Sure the Pharaoh had insisted that Yuugi had done much for him as well and he had tried to help the spirit in anyway that he could. He loved the Pharaoh very much and would do anything for him. Maybe that was why Yami couldn't find peace in the afterlife and had returned to them. Maybe it was all his fault.

"You shouldn't think too much about things," Luna said, shaking the shorter boy out of his thoughts. "When in doubt, ask." Neville chuckled next to Yuugi. "Let's go for that tour shall we?" And with that Luna gestured for them to follow her.

Seto nodded as if he made up his mind about something. "I will find the Gamekeeper so we may cross the forest." Mokuba pouted slightly but refrained from commenting. It was clear that Seto would not allow his younger brother to go into the forest with them. "When I will return we shall show them a real Duel Monsters match."

"Is that a challenge Kaiba?" Joey said and Yuugi chuckled at the look Seto was giving his best friend. They all knew he was challenging Yuugi for a duel, but Joey still owed the CEO a duel.

The smile was a short and small one but it caught the blond duellist of guard. "I will be happy to show you your place again once I retrieve your cards." His long coat swirled around him impressively as he left the Great Hall making the students gape around him as they watched him leave.

Lee chuckled. "He looked like our dungeon bat."

Tristan and Téa looked at the prankster with a question clear in their eyes but were interrupted by a soft stern voice. "Just because you are in your last week of your Hogwarts career does not mean you can start disrespecting your professors Mr Jordan." A tall man dressed completely in black robes was standing behind the prankster. His dark eyes were burning disapprovingly. "I can still have you scrub out the cauldrons till the end of the week."

The end of the year student grinned cheekily at his professor but refrained from commenting. The imposing man turned to look at the guests of Hogwarts. "My name is professor Severus Snape, resident Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House. Poppy Pomfrey told me you visited the Gryffindors in the Hospital Wing. She seemed certain that you would return today." A raised an almost sarcastic eyebrow as the group of young adults nodded. "I may not care for Mister Potter, insufferable brat that he is, but I must warn you not to disturb his recovery. It is very unlikely that he will recover completely and he will be transported to St Mongo's when the school closes for the summer. By that time you will most likely be gone back home. Watch your step while you are here."

Joey seemed to take offence at the tone the Potions Master used and the clear insults and threads but Yuugi stopped his friend from responding. "We will be visiting Ron, Hermione and Harry after our tour of Hogwarts. We will try not to disturb Harry too much."

Black eyes stared into violet ones for a while before the man nodded and turned towards the Head Table once again. As Yuugi followed the man he noticed the Headmaster staring at them. The look gave Yuugi the chills, but instead of looking away he smiled and waved. Dumbledore blinked and waved back. With that he turned back to his friends. "Shall we?" and they moved out of the Great Hall.

Yuugi worried. The underlying warning the Potions Master had given them and the look in the Headmaster' eyes gave him and his friends were spreading fear through his heart. What had they gotten themselves into? Yuugi wished that Yami would get back soon.

…

Reaching the campsite had been more testing then Seto had imagined. With only his cards to defend himself against the Shadows he had thought that would be enough. Apparently there were more creatures in the forest apart from the Shadows. He wouldn't admit to it, he could take care of himself after all, but Seto was silently glad that he was travelling with the Gamekeeper. According to the large man things like unicorns and centaurs actually existed. If he hadn't experienced their magic first hand he would have laughed it off, but he couldn't deny it like he used to. He had seen too much of the Egyptian magic being around Yuugi and his friends and now they had stumbled upon more magic.

Seto sighed as they reached the wards, passing through to the strip of Shadow barrier that was between the magical forest and the forest to the campsite. Knowing that the Gamekeepers brute force and arrows would do nothing against the Duel Monsters he took his deck into his hands. "Your magic might be of better use here," the CEO told the half-giant, startling the man slightly.

Hagrid shot Kaiba a calculating look but Seto's determent blue eyes made him nod and grab his wand a little tighter. The man seemed to trust him. Kaiba almost wanted to laugh. He had become soft and trusting. When did this happen? Were Yuugi and his friends finally getting to him like Mokuba had predicted would happen? He had noticed the change in his younger brother years ago and ever since he'd gone back in time Seto had been changing himself. Yuugi's match against the Pharaoh seemed to have helped as well. Seto huffed. He didn't have time for this. "Let's get through this forest quickly. I need to get back. I have a business to run after all."

The Shadows felt different then they had yesterday. Maybe it was because the sun was shining, cancelling out their strength. The Shadows were still there, Seto could sense them as they moved through the trees. "Something weird is in this part of the forest," Hagrid growled, his eyes moving with rapid attention. The look didn't seem to suit the gentle giant.

"The Shadows are dangerous creatures," Seto said, quickening his pace. "Probably even more dangerous then the magical creatures in your Forest. They are spirits of ancient Duel Monsters. We have a game which uses the exact creatures but they are locked in the cards. Only a select few can truly summon them."

"What sort of a magic is that?" the Gamekeeper asked, frowning at the information. "I've never heard of something called Duel Monsters."

The Shadows flashed past them and Seto kept looking through his deck, selecting the card combination that he would probably need soon when the Shadows decide to become real. They seemed to be waiting for something. "Duel Monsters is a card game created by Pegasus Crawford. He based the cards on ancient Egyptian Duelling spirits. The game really gained in popularity when Pegasus created Duellist Kingdom, inviting duellists and awarding the title 'King of Games' to the ultimate winner."

It still stung that he had not been able to beat Yuugi at Duel Monsters. Even without the Pharaoh to assist him the boy was a formidable opponent. "At first it just seemed another game, created for ones amusement, but for a select few Duel Monsters is a way to either dominate or defend the world." Seto snorted slightly at his own admission. Yes, he really had changed.

"Dominating the world through a game?" Hagrid said, looking sceptical but he was still walking cautiously. Or as cautiously as the Care professor was able to for being the size he was. "That must be some powerful magic. It doesn't sound like something that would work around our magic though. Otherwise we would know about it."

Seto nodded, remembering how the Monsters had disappeared when they had entered through the castle wards even if they hadn't realised it at the time. It certainly explained a lot. "It would certainly be an interesting study point. Miss Granger explained a little about technology and magic combined. I have already been able to create more advanced gaming technology. We are always improving, but if we could harness the powers of summoning Monsters without technology we might be able to help your magic connect with technology."

Hagrid remained silent. Seto wondered if this was because the man didn't know what to say or if it was because he was thinking. The man didn't look like a business man or scientist, so Seto doubted that the Gamekeeper would be able to understand what he was trying to do. The CEO recognised his surroundings now, remembering the place where they had found Yuugi with Dark Magician and that fuzz ball Kuriboh. "We should be nearly there."

The Care professor nodded. "This bit of forest feels different. No magical or shadows reside here. We have entered the Muggle area."

Seto raised his eyebrows at the term. "Mug-gle? I guess _you_ would call someone without magical power that." He chuckled at the Magical community. Maybe he should learn more about them, shake them awake a little. It would be an interesting change. He shook his head. Mokuba had been right, when he spoke his mind last night about the magicians. His younger brother had been wondering about the standstill of the Magical community. After reading the newspaper, Mokuba had asked his if they would be able to improve so things. When Seto had asked why his brother had smiled.

Yuugi had seemed interested in the idea as well. The boy was showing more excitement then he had shown at the thought of this small break. Seto really wondered about the change in his rival. The short man went from unfocused and defeated, to lively and confident in a very short period of time. It seemed that the King of Games had found something to live for again, without having to rely on his games or friends. This magical world seemed to bring out his spirit.

"We should be nearly there," Seto said suddenly, noticing the trees thinning as they neared the edge of the forest. "The journey seems shorter somehow. Then again, we had been running and it had been dark. Darkness can do strange things to your vision."

Hagrid nodded in agreement, but remained silent. As they reached the edge the half-giant stood between the trees when Seto entered the abandoned circle of tents. He would first see if everything was still there before he would order a pick up for him and Mokuba. If the others wanted a ride home they could join him and his brother or remain to find their own way back.

Entering his own and Mokuba's tent, everything seemed to be in order. With nothing seemingly out of place he nodded and quickly packed their bags. He would take everything back so they could leave without having to return to the campsite. And a fresh change of clothes was more then welcome. Taking the packed bags out of the tent he gestured towards the Gamekeeper. "Could you do me a favour and take down the tent? I'll go check on the belongings of the others."

Not waiting for a reply he by passed Téa' and Tristan' tents. He would not go trough the belongings of the girl and the one-man tent of Tristan hardly seemed to be worth it. He slowly walked into the tent of Wheeler and Yuugi. Why he was hesitating to enter their tent was beyond him and he shook his head. _Stop being such a soft idiot_, Seto thought and with head held high he walked into the tent. For a moment he thought he'd gone mad, blinking and rubbing his eyes. "_Well, it can't get any more mental then this_," he muttered out loud.

… Yuugi/Harry switch …

When he had watched the group of Japanese children walk out of the Great Hall together with Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Colin Creevey the Headmaster of Hogwarts sighed softly. He wondered about the guests who had entered his school. It seemed that they were already settling in among the Gryffindor students and from what he heard of Poppy, Ron and Hermione were warming up to them as well.

What surprised him the most was that the nurse had told him of how the shortest of the group, Yuugi Mutou, had gotten a reaction out of Harry Potter. Hmm, maybe he could use that to his advantage. He needed Harry to wake up and recover out of his present state. Sure he believed that Lord Voldemort was gone and taken care off, he had seen the man fall apart in front of him. How could he not believe the Dark Lord was gone? He had convinced the soon to be replaced Minister that the man had gone, but there were still Death Eaters out in the wizarding world wanting for revenge, even if half on them were locked away in Azkaban prison.

No, he still needed the saviour of the wizarding world for other reasons. There were deeper, darker secrets that the Dark Lord had only been able to dream of. But he had discovered these secrets together with his former lover Gellert Grindlewald. When he had noticed the change in Harry Potter he had told his Order that it was because of Harry's connection to the Dark Lord. This was why he asked Severus to put a stop to it, but when Severus reported that he couldn't find a strong connection, Dumbledore started to suspect that something more then the Dark Lord was locked away within the Boy Who Lived.

He remembered the Prophecy, made by Sybill Trelawney, stating the powers the Dark Lord knows not. He had guessed that it would be the sacrifice of a mothers love for her child. But he had wondered about it since Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts this past year. _Something_ darker had awakened within the boy, _something_ that seemed to have been screaming to be released for a long time.

Maybe that _something_ was the power the Dark Lord knows not. But it couldn't be, could it? He sighed, making his way to his office. Maybe it was time to visit Gellert again. Something was telling him that the secret of the Shadow Minds would soon become a reality and that Harry Potter and these guests were going to be right in the middle of it.

…

He sighed watching the slight change in his environment. He wasn't sure if it was the bed or the table and chair, but the Shadows seemed to have created a circle around these objects. Whether to keep him from moving or to protect him from the Darkness he didn't know. He found it slightly comforting though and it almost reminded him of past things that he could no longer remember. He felt it in his gut though that this was something important to him.

Frustration and sadness filled him and for the first time since he came here images of two humans entered his mind. A man and a woman, both of equal inner strength and beauty, were standing before him. Both were watching him with great sadness and pride. Why they were looking at him like that was beyond him though.

He watched them with interest from where he was sitting on his bed. The small Shadow, which seemed to be permanently attached to him now, was bouncing on the bed next to him. Suddenly the woman stepped forward out of the surrounding Shadows and the small Shadow stopped bouncing. Her long red hair seemed to shine in the Darkness just like her sparkling green eyes. The man, with his hazel eyes shining behind his glasses and his unruly hair, moved to stand behind her.

"We have been wanting to talk to you for a long time now my darling," the woman said, her voice echoing slightly as if she was standing on the other side of a hallow space. He looked at the woman with a questioning gaze, wondering why she had called him _my darling_ of all things. And why did she _feel_ so familiar?

"Your heritage saved the world from Voldemort once again," the man said with the same echoing voice. "But as you noticed it comes with a price. Having the Shadows aid you in your moments of need is a tradition that goes back in our family for generations. We P… all over the world have used the Shadows to aid others in their battles. We can trace our family legacy back to ancient Egypt were the first Shadow Games were created in order to keep the peace. We fought alongside many Pharaohs and Emperor's. We watched many abuse the Shadow powers so we decided to lock them away together with the secrets of how to control them. Only the P… line is now able to truly summon the Shadows together with the Egyptian officials. The Pharaoh' royal line has died out with its powers to control these creatures. There is a rumour though that a lost Pharaoh has awakened, forcing the last of the P… to awaken is powers once again."

"Lost Pharaoh?"

Both nodded. The woman remained silent, knowing that the man _had_ to explain. "In the years that the P… family entered the Wizarding World their knowledge of the Shadows became a secret only the family would know of. The Magician of this age became blinded by greed and power, producing one Dark Lord after another. Many asked for our help over the year, especially in the early days. Now they have forgotten and the Shadows have lived in peace. But many years ago the secret was discovered again. The youngsters at the time didn't know what to do with the powers they had awakened and my father used his powers to undo the damage they had done. However, that was only in Brittan."

With a sigh and a lost look he continued. "We have decreased in numbers over the years, making it impossible to oversee everyone who tries their hand on Shadow Magic. Europe has remained quite ignorant apart from the few who were to nosy. Asia however has showed some strange activity over the years as has America. Now the whole world has shown an interest in a card game called Duel Monsters."

The Shadow on his bed started to bounce and coo again, rubbing itself again him to show affection. The woman smiled at the two, her eyes sparkling again. "Only a few weeks ago, the Shadow Magic which had infected these cards disappeared. We do not know the reason since our eyes had been on you. The game still exists but the items used to summon the Shadows were destroyed. Till a few days ago, no one but you and another would be able to summon the Shadows."

"The vassal of the Gods will," he muttered remembering the words of the God who had spoken to him.

The woman and man nodded again and this time the woman spoke. "Yes, the vassal will come to you shortly, but he will need to bond first before he can help you return. What is troublesome about this is that the longer you will stay here, the more you will loose yourself. The Shadows may protect you, keeping the Darkness away, but they have a will of their own. While others may wish to help you, some will leave creating a hole. It has already started."

Their eyes travelled over the ring of Shadows and sure enough the line of companions had decreased. An empty feeling swept through him, leaving him shuddering on the bed. The man and woman looked startled at his behaviour and shared a worried glance. "It seems we have lingered too long," the man said. "Our presence it causing you to loose your energy faster then we anticipated. We will leave now. Continue to fight my … The faith of the P… family lies with you now."

The woman placed a soft kiss on his forehead as he laid himself on the bed. "Sleep well my sweet … Some day we will meet again. The Gods and all of us are watching over you and your … Good luck!"

As the two disappeared into the Shadows again he couldn't help but wonder who they had been. And why had they told him the story of the unknown family legacy? The Gods had offered him help and now these two were wishing him strength? And those unknown words that they had wished to tell but he hadn't been able to hear. What had they been trying to tell him?

He had the feeling that he had wanted to tell them more. Like he had wanted to ask them something that he could no longer remember? Was it true? Was he slowly loosing who he was because he stayed here? So many questions echoed trough his mind and he closed his eyes. He was too tired to think about all of it now. Maybe when he could sleep for a while…?

A harsh and evil laughter echoed through the Darkness, making the Shadows shift in terror and apprehension. A few turned to leave but the small Shadow started to protest. It was showing great courage and honour, reminding them of their duty. The laughter echoed through the Darkness again, but this time no Shadow turned away. They would stay, remembering their duty and the kindness of the boy they had decided to protect. It was time.

**A/N: I've finally been able to watch the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! and what a difference! Seto is so meek compared to the English version. And the bond between Yami and Yuugi is way better explained and shown. It's kind of frustrating to see how much they leave behind or change. The only thing I didn't like was Pegasus' voice. How annoying! It's very confusing too because I was first used to the English names but I'm now used to the Japanese names so I keep wanting to type Honda and Anzu instead of Tristan and Téa.  
>Anyway, Kuriboh and I were quite amused with Seto and all the stories we were reading when we got bored of him. Story readers and writers, Kuriboh and I will give you a hug! Keep your spirits high and your inspiration burning! Until next time…<strong>


	6. Tempers and a little blood

**A/N: Phew, another chapter done. I was trying to read through the manga again, but I don't have the complete series which is quite annoying. Did anyone notice, however, that the Pegasus in the manga looks a lot younger then the Pegasus in the series? I found it strangely disturbing, but Bakura is totally different in the original Japanese series then in the 4Kids one. It's good to watch the Japanese version :P  
>About the story, Harry is slowly loosing his mind as they are blocked by the Darkness. This is why when his parents showed up he didn't recognise them or why the Potter name is blanked out of his memory. He cannot even remember his own name, just the Shadows and Darkness. I won't tell you anything else at the moment. And because we don't know a lot about the Potter family, I… exaggerated a bit in making my own family history for the Potter family. Sorry if people don't like it. It won't change a lot but it works better for my story so far. Anyway thanks for reviewing and if you have any other questions don't be afraid to ask.<strong>

**Warning for this chapter: self inflicted bodily harm**

"English"

"_Japanese_"

**Chapter 5  
>Hot tempers and some blood<strong>

"What do you think?" Ron asked when Hermione swallowed her last potion for the morning. She shot him a questioning gaze. Madam Pomfrey had told them that Ron would be released from the Hospital Wing if he could stay aware of his surroundings today. The chess game with Seto Kaiba from yesterday seemed to have done him a lot of good. His eyes were bright again and wouldn't glaze over every odd moment.

"What do I think about what?"

Ron rolled his eyes and took another gulp of his pumpkin juice. "About those Japanese kids. That older Kaiba seems like a stuck up brat but he plays a good chess game. The others seem alright but there is just something odd about them. Especially that Mutou kid."

Hermione shot the red head a look. "Yuugi is older then us you do realise that, don't you?" Ron mumbled something about 'shorty', but otherwise kept quiet. "Besides Neville seems to really like him even though he has the most startling violet eyes. I've never seen eyes like those before." She let her thoughts wonder for a second before turning to face an oddly flushed Ron. "Anyway, that Téa girl seems nice, very pretty to be the only girl in the group. I wonder why she stuck around."

"You're the only girl in our group," Ron said, frowning slightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Not anymore. Now that Neville, Ginny and Luna joined it's equally balanced." A soft chuckle came from the direction on Harry's bed and the turned to face their lost friend. Madam Pomfrey had removed the screen again so that they could 'share' breakfast and even though Harry seemed be only staring out into space, his body seemed to respond to a few things. Not for the first time Hermione wondered what could make her best friend become like this and what it was that was affecting him. He looked quite serene as the morning sun hid his face from the open window and a soft breeze was ruffling his hair. A soft smile was playing on his lips and his head was slightly tilted as if he was listening to something.

With a soft sigh and a pained expression Hermione turned back to face Ron, who was biting his lower lip and frowning. "Do you think they'll find out what is wrong with him?" he asked in a small voice. He sounded quite forlorn and Hermione felt her heart break. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and leaned towards him to grab his hand, her awkward feelings be damned. "He'll be alright," she said softly. "He's already showing more signs of recovery then he did yesterday. Harry is strong and we got to believe he'll make it through, whatever is going on with him."

As they remained eye contact Hermione started to wonder where this soft side had come from. Ron had always been so rash and foolhardy, acting before thinking and hot tempered. He was even like Malfoy at times when he showed no interest in house-elves and their rights. They were always baiting each other, jumping at the other' throat just to prove who was better. She had seen jealousy take control over the red head. She had seen his gentle and loving side too, the one he showed his brothers and sister. And his parents too when he thought they weren't looking. Here it was again, for his best friend who he had betrayed once only to go through hell with him at the Ministry.

Ron nodded, breaking eye contact and she turned back to her own bed again, shifting under the covers. She didn't notice Ron blushing bright red and turning his eyes away from her exposed legs. "Well Neville said he'd visit again today and maybe the others will too. Yuugi promised Luna to explain her that game they were talking about. It's strange but I'm sure I've heard of it before." She just couldn't remember from where. It was easier to remember something when she read it, but hearing about something like this would take her a while to remember.

"It'll come to you," Ron said with a grin when Hermione sighed in frustration. Madam Pomfrey returned from her office. "Mr Weasley, you may get dressed first in the bathroom. You two will be free to walk around today but after breakfast and I want you to remain inside the Hospital Wing. Now, Miss Granger, I'll set up some screens and we can get started on your last remaining tests."

…

Neville smiled awkwardly as he tried to get himself out of the trick stair. "Five years in this place and I still forget this one," he muttered, blushing as Tristan and Joey pulled him out. He cursed his luck for getting him stuck in the stairs again. Something which hadn't happened for months now. But when he had been trying to explain the trick stairs he had to get stuck in them.

"Best way of explaining something is showing it," Tristan said with a chuckle and the others laughed as well. Even Neville chuckled along good-naturedly and they continued their way down. "This place is huge. How do you remember where to go all the time?"

Neville sent the older boy a smile. "You get used to it after a few years here and a lot of sneaking around. And even then most of the students still get lost when they graduate. Only a handful knows this castle in-side out, Harry being one of them. Ron and Hermione come close but they admitted to me this year that even they got lost every now and then. Fred and George, Ron and Ginny's brothers, knew everything about this place as well, but they left this year. They would have graduated if it wasn't for Umbridge. She's the teacher in the Hospital Wing. No-one really knows what happened to her in the forest, some recon she lost her mind, but the Centaurs did a good job scaring her. Deserves it for what she put us through this year."

"What happened?" Téa asked.

"Umbitch was send by the Ministry to keep an observing eye on Hogwarts," Colin said, making Ginny and Neville snicker at the nickname. "Tortured half the school together with Filch. He's the caretaker. If you see his cat you better run in the other direction. Anyway, gave us all a hard time, especially Harry because he kept saying You-Know-Who was back and all. She was supposed to teach us Defence Against the Dark Arts, but the toad only let us read a worthless theory. So Harry, being awesome as he is, created a group called Dumbledore's Army to teach us Defence."

Ginny chuckled at her fellow classmate' enthusiasm and Neville rolled his eyes. Luna drifted along with them, remaining silent as her eyes travelled over the portraits. "When the cat came out of the back the toad gave us all matching scars." The hyper fourth year raised his writing hand to reveal a thin scar on the back of his hand. "Harry's are worse. Ron said that he had been having detentions with the toad the whole year."

"You make it sound like he's a regular rule breaker," Neville said giving the bouncy 'Harry fan' a critical look. Colin grinned at him sheepishly but did not continue. "It's true Harry, Ron and Hermione had their share of adventures at Hogwarts. The rumour mill lives on those three, but their good people. Hermione helps out anyone who has trouble studying and Harry always finds a way to help you out if you're having trouble with anyone. If you want any advice on anything go to those three, they'll help you out."

"We'll remember that," Joey said with a nod. "So what's down this way?" And he pointed down towards the end of the hallway.

"Oh that's the quickest way down to the dungeons," Ginny said. "You don't want to go down there, unless you're looking for trouble. Snape is not the friendliest professor around here and when you stumble upon his storage or office he'll probably use you as a Potions ingredient. The Slytherins are ones to look out for. They'll give you a lot of grief when they find out you can't do magic. They're the ones with a green and silver crest."

"Look for your enemy close-by," Luna said softly. "You'll be safest with the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors."

"There are four houses you see," Ginny explained at the confused looks they were receiving. "Slytherin' have green and silver colours, Ravenclaws have blue and bronze, Hufflepuffs have yellow and black, and Gryffindors have red and gold. Every house has their own common room and Head of House. You met Slytherin' Head of House this morning at breakfast."

Yuugi nodded with a thoughtful expression. "Interesting man that professor Snape. He seems to have a lot of layers." He added something is Japanese that Neville couldn't understand and his friends nodded, clearly agreeing with whatever he had said.

"So what are they for?" Mokuba said suddenly, pointing out the window. Neville turned to look what the younger boy was pointing at.

"You don't know about Quidditch?" Colin said, surprised and with another thrill of hyper enthusiasm. "I got loads of picture of every game since I came to Hogwarts. It's _the_ most popular and amazing sport in the wizarding world. It's -" but he was interrupted by another, almost identical, hyperactive squeal.

"Colin!" a younger version on Colin Creevey came running towards them, his face nearly split in two by the grin on it and his eyes wide with excitement. "Colin, you gotta come quickly. Lee said we're aloud to come along with him. Graduation present he called it. Come on!"

By now the Dennis was tugging at his brother' hand and Neville could only guess at what Lee had promised the two. Colin became just as excited and quickly said his goodbyes at the group before running off. "I'm not sure if I want to know," Ginny said, staring after the two brothers. "There's almost too much chaos when they're together and with Lee involved I fear for where they are going." The group chuckled as they heard the two brothers' squeals from where they disappeared.

… Harry/Yuugi switch …

_Time reverse to before Seto entered the campsite_

Atemu sighed as he remembered the events which brought him here with Yuugi and his friends. The afterlife had made him restless. He had longed for the duels he and Yuugi had played. Mana had even teased him about the fact that he was missing his Aibou more then he led on. "I saw that soft smile on your face when he came to see you," she had told him more then once.

He had blushed at the fact and muttered that Yuugi didn't like him that way. His old friend had stared at him incredulously. "Whatever you say Prince," Mana had chuckled and dropped the subject only to pick it up again in a few hours. Or what felt like a few hours in the afterlife anyway. Even Mahado had been amused with the Pharaoh as he continued to talk about his Aibou and all their adventures together.

Set, which had been more then happy to fill Atemu in about everything which had happened in his rule of Egypt, had rolled his eyes with a bemused smile. "I never forgot Kisara, even when I married my wife, but I'm happy to be reunited again with her here. And her spirit always lived on as the White Dragon. But I wonder if you will be happy here in the afterlife without this Yuugi Mutou. This place can be boring at times if you haven't got a lover to share it with."

Atemu chuckled softly as he lowered himself on the cot in the tent. He could still feel the warmth of the shorter boy pressed against him. He had been surprised by the hug his Hikari had given him the first time he had seen him. Yuugi was usually holding back, because of his culture, but the more they had shared the closer and more openly he had responded. Atemu had grown with the bond as well, especially in the early days when he didn't have his memories and only a sense of protecting his 'host'. He had learned to care for little Yuugi, watching him become more self-assured.

Atemu suddenly shot upright, his senses telling him there was something outside. He remembered Joey talking about having his cards still in the tent and the former Pharaoh quickly scanned the other bed. The sleeping bag was half open and dangling from the side of the cot. The sleep ware of the blond was covering the floor of the tent and his backpack was half open. On top of the clean clothes in the bag was a deck holder. Atemu quickly crouched down and took the cards from the holder.

They seemed to hum slightly as they were taken out and Flame Swordsman and Gearfried the Iron Knight materialised before him. If he hadn't been so anxious Atemu would have chuckled at the sight of the two guardians standing in the tent with him, but his heart was hammering inside his chest wondering who was outside. "_Thank you for showing up_," Atemu said as calmly as he could. "_I know you have a different master but I appreciate your help. It might be nothing, but we'll see."_

The two Monsters nodded. "_The master who holds these cards shows great loyalty towards you Pharaoh and so do we_," the Flame Swordsman said and Atemu wondered if it was because he was so tightly bound by the Shadow Realm that he could understand them. Yuugi and he always had a strong connection with their Duel Monsters. He could even understand Kuriboh at times.

Atemu nodded in return, but before he could say anything else the noise grew louder and came to a hold in front of the entrance of the tent. Who ever, or what ever, it was seemed to hesitate before making up its mind and entering. The former Pharaoh bit back a chuckle at the surprised and shocked expression on the CEO' face. The muttered comment from the man was too soft for him to hear, but when Seto blinked and composed himself he straightened. Could the man see him now?

"_Well Pharaoh, it seems you really have returned_," Seto said remaining by the entrance and staring at the cards in Atemu' hand. The two Duel Monsters seemed to understand that the man who had appeared was no threat and disappeared back into their cards, both nodding their heads towards the Pharaoh in greeting. Atemu muttered a _thank you_ to the cards and lowered them back into the holder. "_Hold them_," the CEO said, startling the Pharaoh. "_At least I'll know where you are if you keep holding those._"

"_Still can't see me then Kaiba_?" Atemu asked, but at the look on the taller man' face he could not hear him either. The former Pharaoh sighed and wondered if there would be a pen and paper somewhere, when he spotted a notebook from under his Hikari' pillow. He wondered about it, because he had never seen it before nor had he figured Yuugi to be a dairy sort of guy. Maybe it wasn't a diary at all.

He shook his head to clear his thought. There was no point in wondering about it. He could just ask about it when they were back together. For now he placed the deck on the bed and picked up the notebook and a pen. Flipping back to the last page, figuring that would be empty at least, he scribbled down a short note so he could show it to Kaiba. _Apparently you still can't see or hear me show this will have to do. I take it you're here to take everything back to the castle? Have you spoken to the Headmaster again?_

Kaiba frowned at the text on the page. "_Thankfully I still can't see or hear you_." The Pharaoh chuckled softly. "_I'm here to book us a flight back to Japan. Or for myself and my brother anyway. I need to return to Kaiba Corp. This trip was a bad idea. I'm trying to run a business here. And other then last night we haven't spoken to the Headmaster, no._"

Atemu remained pensive. He did not trust the Headmaster. He could not explain why though and he wondered if it was because the man reminded him slightly of Pegasus, before the man' mind had been released from the shadows. _The castle seems invested with Shadow magic. It seems that the Millennium Items weren't the only things invested with it. It makes me wonder if we are safe there._ He wrote it down and wondered if he should share his worries about the Headmaster with the CEO, but if they were leaving there shouldn't be anything wrong.

"_Invested with Shadow Magic_," Seto growled. "_And you already knew this._" Without waiting for a reply he started to gather up everything as quickly as possible a shoved it into the backpack. "_Give me a hand with this so I can make the call and we can get back to the castle. It's time we leave this place. I've had enough of magic!_"

Kaiba continued to mutter under his breath as he moved to gather up everything in the tent. "_We're leaving as soon as I make my phone call."_ He quickly exited the tent. The Pharaoh couldn't help but feel slightly amused as he heard the CEO bark orders in his phone. Some things stayed the same. "_Temper, temper Kaiba_."

…

Yuugi chuckled as the Hogwarts students bounced around them. "Really, you're going to teach us how to play Duel Monsters?" Luna said, drawing surprised looks. She seemed to be showing more emotion then she usually does. "Will you tell us all about the spirits?" The blond girl' eyes were sparkling and she was giving him a puppy dog look. She wasn't the only one. After a glance on his cards even Ginny and Neville were showing their enthusiasm.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing so Ron and Hermione can learn it too," Ginny said. The red head had been surprisingly cold towards, who Neville had pointed out, was her now ex-boyfriend. He had approached them in the Hall when they returned from a tour in the grounds. When he had asked her to share lunch with him, her temper had flared, calling him a coward and a deserter. The boy had walked off flustered and defeated. Yuugi hadn't asked but Téa had been whispering with her ever since. Not that he really cared; they were leaving soon anyway and would never see these people again. For some reason this made him slightly sad, but he shook of these feelings, concentrating on the present.

As their group left the Great Hall again, minus Mokuba who had been taken away by the Creevey brothers, Yuugi could almost hear the rumour mill of Hogwarts starting up again. It made him wonder how they had ended up here again. After the Pharaoh had gone to the afterlife and the Millennium Items had disappeared, the Game King had assumed they would just have a quiet life now. He would enter the next Duel Monsters tournament and finish High School, help his grandfather in the Kame Game Shop and maybe go to America to visit Duke and Rebecca. He hadn't planned anything yet for the future, but now it seemed that the Shadows had returned. But why and how? What did it all mean?

He sighed and chuckled softly. At least life wouldn't be dull. And Yami was back! _I'll probably have to start calling him Atemu_, he thought refraining from bouncing at the thought of his partner returning. His heart felt whole again and unknown to him his eyes were shining a little brighter. Chatting animatedly to Neville about nothing in particular they arrived back at the Hospital Wing. As Luna and Ginny opened the doors, raised voices in a heated argument forced themselves towards them.

"- were just lucky, but next time you won't be. The Death Eaters won't stay in Azkaban too long and soon he'll be back." A pale blond boy, almost the same hair colour as Ryou has, was standing cockily in front of the two hospital beds where Ron and Hermione lay. His grey eyes were almost glinting with a strange kind of madness and Yuugi could almost feel a strange darkness building up inside of this teen.

"Get out Malfoy," Ron said harshly, his eyes glinting with determination. "Your father got what he deserved and so did the rest of them. Now leave us alone or you're going to regret challenging us again. Or are you going to get your goons to fight for you, like you always do?"

Luna made her way towards the office of the nurse, but it was obvious that she wasn't here or the Medi-Witch would have put a stop to the argument. Neville and Ginny stepped forward, standing in front of their group as to block them from view. "Get lost Malfoy," Neville said startling Ron, Hermione and the blond boy called Malfoy. "You're not welcome here."

Malfoy turned, pointing his wand in their direction, his eyes blazing and a blush creeping up his cheeks. "Feeling brave are we Longbottom? Getting a beating must have taken out the last few brain cells you had, or have you forgotten who I am and who my father is?" His eyes flashed in at Joey, Tristan and Téa. His smile grew a little and Yuugi could feel the darkness in the boy growing again. "Funny that they let in a couple of defenceless Muggles." When Joey and Tristan clenched their fists and took a step forward, Malfoy laughed.

"Leave them alone Malfoy," Hermione said forcefully. "And they're not as defenceless as you might think. Now go and annoy someone else with your petty arguments. As Neville already told you, you're not welcome here."

The pale blond sneered at the girl on the bed. "Their Muggle fighting is nothing compared to magic, but you wouldn't know anything of pride Mudblood," he hissed. Whatever the word mean it was obvious that it was an insult. Three wands were now pointing at the young blond' chest and Hermione looked slightly hurt as she sighed and rolled her eyes. Before any spells could be shouted, something that no-one expected happened. Harry Potter, dressed in his hospital shirt and his empty look, suddenly appeared behind the Malfoy boy.

The Shadows were swirling around him, keeping the raven haired boy upright. It was as if he was manipulating them so he could interact with the world around him. "Meaningless…" he said, his voice forced as if it cost him a lot of effort to speak. Yuugi walked towards him slowly to better see how the, apparently not so helpless, boy could use everything to make his thoughts known and to stand up for his friend.

"Har-" Ginny started but Yuugi quickly silenced her with a hand. They couldn't stop Harry from what he was trying to do anyway and nothing would reach him now. The blinded boy forced Malfoy' face to look at him with a hand on his chin. Before the blond could struggle out of the grip, Harry let go. Apparently the patient of the Hospital Wing did not wish to inflict any pain on the other boy for reasons unknown to Yuugi.

"All… same…" he forced out and Yuugi could see the blond shivering slightly for reasons unknown. The darkness was slowly disappearing. "We… all… bleed…" and with that he pushed the blond back slightly and ran his hand across his own exposed arm. Yuugi's stomach clenched tightly as he watched a large cut form where Harry had run his finger on the flesh of his arm. It startled the blond into staggering backwards and he wasn't the only one. Hermione, Ginny and Téa gasped and the boys in the room were obviously shocked.

The blood was dripping on the floor, flowing freely as Harry reached out towards Malfoy with his injured arm. "Life… with… death… seeks… no… enemy. Ying… and… yang… push… and… pull. You… no… rest… Darkness… gathering. Good… summer… Draco." His empty eyes almost sparkled when Malfoy looked at him in shock. Yuugi felt the strange urge to chuckle and bit his lip to keep it in. He quickly moved to support the other boy, who was releasing the Shadows around him.

"He's mad," the blond said, surprise and confusion clearly evident in his voice and he quickly left the Infirmary. "Well that was different," Joey muttered, breaking the shock which had formed around them keeping them captive. Yuugi chuckled and shifted his weight slightly to keep the, only a little, taller boy from falling. His presence awoke strange feelings inside the smaller boy, which he pushed aside. "Do you mind helping me? I'm not that strong."

Joey chuckled and helped his friend guide Harry back to his hospital bed, shifting the screen so it was no longer blocked from sight. "What shall we do with his cut?" the taller blond asked, clearly still a bit freaked out that the raven haired kid would cut himself just to prove a point. When Yuugi twisted the arm to reveal the cut, there was no evidence of it apart from a thin scar running on the inside of the thin arm. "Well that's easy."

"What happened?" Hermione asked trying to look around the tall teen to see her friend. Joey turned towards her and they both blushed faintly at the short distance between them. "All healed up only leaving a scar." Harry shifted slightly on the bed to leave some space for Yuugi to sit and when the shorter boy moved to sit next to him, he smiled and closed his eyes.

"He's exhausted from using the Shadows," Yuugi explained as the group of friends looked worried. Luna, who had been silently watching the whole ordeal from the entrance of the nurse' office, seated herself at the foot end of Harry's bed. "It's nothing like the Dark Arts you train against," he added hastily. "Shadows and Darkness are to separate things, each using their own types of magical energy. The Shadows were created when criminals were placed on trial, removing the Darkness from their hearts and creating a creature. These creatures used to be trained to defend us from outside attacks. Magicians and priests used their powers to control the Shadows. Now the only creatures we fight with are Duel Monsters."

He took the cards from his holder and showed the Hogwarts students the cards. "The Shadow Games have disappeared but the Shadows remain, sealed within the heart of each card and only true summoner can call out these creatures without help of holograms. You can only summon a creature when you are in need of its service though." His eyes turned stern as he explained this last rule to the Hogwarts students.

Yuugi smiled sheepishly. "Duel Monsters is created for our amusement even if it has a dark history. Now I believe you wanted to know how to play it. The rules are quite simple, but just like with chess the game gets complicated with the amount of cards there are and the impossible amount of strategies you can come up with. That's what is so great about the game though. The only rule which changed is the life point you get at the beginning of the game. It went from 2000 to 4000 for advanced players. All Kaiba's idea of course, he probably though the Duels were not lasting long enough."

"That was all Kaiba," Joey said, nodding his head in agreement. Téa muttered something under her breath which Yuugi didn't catch. Yuugi smiled at his friend. "I think he got a bit bored and though that if he increased the life points he could find a better way to finally beat me." The shorter boy chuckled at the memories of their battles and shook his head.

"Anyway, there are two types of cards. Monster and magic cards. Just there are different levels of monsters; you can subdivide the magic cards. A good 40 card deck holds a variation of monster and magic cards.

"The basic rules go like this: each player draws five cards to start a game. The player take turns using monster or magic-user cards to try reduce their opponent's life points to zero. When two cards fight, the difference in attack points is subtracted from the life points of the losing player. The cards that lose in a battle are sent to the 'graveyard'. Some cards can be used in combination with others to make 'combos'. Monster and magic-user cards may become weaker or stronger based on their opponent's element." (**A/N: directly taken from Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist manga vol. 1**)

Yuugi turned towards Joey. "Let's show them a little practice round. I always have extra cards to create a new deck." The tall blond nodded enthusiastically and moved the portable table so Yuugi could remain sitting next to Harry and Joey on the edge of Hermione's bed. Ginny, Neville, Ron and Luna moved to sit around them. Téa and Tristan remained standing, talking to each other quietly as Yuugi and Joey explained each move.

Yuugi left the God cards in his holster and he could almost feel their presence. For some reason the cards were more restless then they had been before. Maybe it was because there was so much magic in the air, but for some reason they were only acting up when they were in the Hospital Wing. Could it be because Harry had summoned the Shadows to support him? And how had the boy done that in the first place? Maybe there really was more to Harry then he had originally thought.

…


	7. Spend the night

**A/N: I enjoy talking to myself, but this is like a whole new level. Kuriboh dragged in his brothers, so I had to evacuate my room… *sigh* I love the little fuzz balls but they seem determent to distract me. Thank you all for reviewing in past chapters. I'd like to think you are all still with me in spirit :P**

**To RogueNya: thank you for reviewing, you're right it is a shame that I'm getting only a few reviews but I'll keep going for the ones that do. Don't worry, I'll be speeding up the story after this chapter, I just needed to get all the information out there before I could continue. And after this chapter there will be no more doubt about the main paring ;)**

**LOL warning: extreme cuteness and fluffiness in this chapter! On a more serious note there is some Yaoi in this chapter and I do not want to be responsible for inflicting damage on innocent minds. Don't want to get anyone's hopes up, just some cuddling cuteness.**

**Chapter 6  
>Spend the night<strong>

"_Brother still hasn't returned_," Mokuba said staring at the entrance of their guest rooms. "_Do you think something happened_?" They had decided to eat dinner in the room. The group needed the privacy. Showing the Hogwarts students how to play Duel Monsters had them longing for home. Even if they had been there but a few days they couldn't help but feel tired of this place. Something here was making them restless.

At first it had just been Yuugi who was feeling restless, but Joey confessed that he had been feeling weird too and Mokuba was getting edgier by the moment. The only two who hadn't yet shown any discomfort were Tristan and Téa. Yuugi wondered if it was because of the magic these witches and wizards used and could only guess why Tristan and Téa weren't affected. He thought it might be something to do with the Duel Monsters and the fact that Joey and he were Duelists. It made him wonder why Mokuba was affected though, since the younger boy wasn't a Duelist. It could be that he was just worried about his brother though.

Before anyone could answer Mokuba, the door to the guest rooms opened and Seto entered closely followed by the Pharaoh. They were each carrying inside a set of backpacks and after placing it inside the room, Seto moved back out only to return with another set. "_Don't unpack everything_," the CEO said as Téa, Tristan and Joey quickly took their backpacks and hurried towards the bathrooms. "_We're all leaving in the morning no matter what_."

Joey raised an eyebrow. "_Who made you in charge, rich boy_?"

Kaiba shot the blond a glare. "_Don't test me dog. If you wish to stay, then do so but I won't help you to get out of here when things turn bad_."

Yuugi frowned slightly and watched the Pharaoh as the spirit came to stand next to him. "_Kaiba agrees with me_," Yami said softly. "_This place is not good for us. The magic these people wield is affecting us more then we could have anticipated. It is best we leave this castle and its people behind as fast as possible_." The Pharaoh placed his hand on the shorter boy' shoulder. "_Is something bothering you_?"

Violet eyes met crimson as Yuugi contemplated telling his Yami about the boy he had met in the Hospital Wing. It still was a strange feeling that he could be so connected with the mind trapped boy, but seeing Yami again made his doubts about showing Harry to the spirit of the Pharaoh disappear. He wanted to share the feeling with Yami, the questions the boy raised within him and to see if the Pharaoh knew how to help him. But if they were leaving in the morning, then maybe it wasn't his place. So he shook his head with a soft smile. "_No, just glad you're back_," he admitted with a faint blush.

Yuugi placed his own hand momentarily on Yami', earning himself a soft smile in return. "_I'm ready to get out of these clothes_," he chuckled as the spirit of the Pharaoh seemed to blush slightly. Yuugi squeezed the hand and with a wink moved to his own backpack. Joey and Kaiba were still trading insults and Yuugi wondered if they got a kick out of it. Tristan, Téa and Mokuba already disappeared probably occupying the bathrooms.

Fifteen minutes later Yuugi returned to the common room, running his hands over the smooth texture of his leather pants. He sighed contently, a satisfied smile and a twinkle in his eyes. "_I take it you missed your leather pants_?" the amused voice of the Pharaoh reached him and Yuugi sent him a cheeky smile. "_What is not to love about leather? It's comfy, cool and so soft against the skin. If you treat it right it can last incredibly long and when you wear it, it's like a second skin. Nothing is better then leather_."

Someone ruffled his hair and Yuugi glanced behind him to see Joey standing behind him. "_Only you can be this enthusiastic about leather Yuug_," the tall blond said with a chuckle. "_I take it you're still trying to convince Atemu. He is still here, isn't he_?"

Yuugi nodded with a smile and the Pharaoh grabbed a piece of paper to wave with. The short boy suddenly noticed just exactly what his Yami was wearing. He couldn't remember if the Pharaoh was wearing this before but he guessed he would have noticed Yami dressed in his Egyptian clothes. Or lack there off. His chest was bare, half covered by his cape and the golden chains revealing his status together with his golden crown. His brown skin seemed soft to the touch, standing out because of the white and purple the Pharaoh was wearing.

Yuugi bit his lower lip and shook his head as he tried to tune back into the conversation. It was then that he noticed the white owl in the window, staring directly at him and ruffling its feathers. It seemed to be holding onto a piece of paper. The short boy frowned and walked towards it, half expecting it to fly off again but it was waiting patiently for him. When Yuugi was within reach it stuck out its leg where the piece of paper was tied onto. "I take it this is for me?" he felt a little foolish talking to it, but the owl hooted at him as if it understood. Yuugi took the small note, thanked the owl which flew off again and quickly opened it to read it. It seemed he would be able to introduce the Pharaoh to Harry anyway.

…

"It doesn't matter," Hermione said softly to Yuugi as the boy explained their reasoning for departing in the morning. "If you think that our magic is affecting you then you shouldn't be here. I've never heard about someone reacting like this against magic before. It might be worth researching it. I wonder if I could get in touch with the Japanese Ministry for Magic. They might be able to tell me more." Her expression softened and she reached for her notebook on her nightstand.

The Pharaoh chuckled softly at the bushy haired girl and nodded in approval. "It's good to be curious about these things and to want to learn from them." Yuugi nodded in agreement and shot a glance towards Harry who was being accompanied by an older man this evening. The man was talking to the raven haired patient quietly and Yuugi noticed a tear rolling down the boy' cheek as he stared in the direction of the Pharaoh.

The older man suddenly looked at him. "Sorry I hadn't noticed we had company," he said with a soft voice, his almond eyes filled with pain and suffering. "Remus Lupin, nice to meet you." He stretched out his hand, but before Yuugi could accept the Pharaoh held him back. "_There is something wrong with him_." Atemu narrowed his eyes and the man who had introduced himself as Remus; cast his eyes to the ground.

"It's alright," the man said, taking his seat again next to Harry's bed. "I get that a lot."

Yuugi shot Atemu a glare and the Pharaoh blinked in confusion. "Sorry about him," Yuugi apologized to the older man. "He forgets his manners even if he was the Pharaoh of Egypt. Yuugi Mutou, nice to meet you." And he bowed in greeting to Remus. Yuugi moved to brush the tear from Harry's cheek, something which surprised both Remus Lupin as well as Atemu. "What is your connection to Harry here, if you don't mind me asking?"

Remus smiled and looked at Harry, who was still staring with blind eyes at the Pharaoh. "I was his father and godfather' best friend and his teacher in Harry's third year. I guess next to his aunt I am the only one left who knew his parents directly apart from Severus, but I don't see him telling Harry stories about Lily or James." He chuckled softly at a memory and turned to look back at Yuugi. "I heard about a group of people coming to visit from Ron and Hermione. I guess you're one of them."

"Was I that obvious," Yuugi said grinning.

Remus chuckled. "You do sort of stick out with that hair of yours." Yuugi's eyes lit up and he tilted his head slightly in a very childish manner. Atemu rolled his eyes at the shorter boy, but was interrupted by a soft 'kuri'. The noise made Remus blink and look around in surprise. Yuugi frowned slightly as he took out his deck and started shuffling through it. Kuriboh was glowing once again, like on the night Atemu returned, and this time he was even moving around in the card before he appeared.

"His will must have been very strong indeed if he could pass through the wards," Atemu muttered as he stared at the little fuzz ball in wonder. Kuriboh snuggled into Yuugi before moving to the former Pharaoh. His 'kuri' and the wild movements of his arms and legs showed urgency. "What is it Kuriboh?"

The little Monster moved towards the wizard on the bed, which had closed his eyes and was shivering slightly. With another soft and almost concerned 'kuri' the fuzz ball popped out of existence again, leaving a group of frowning humans behind. "_Aibou, show me the Gods please_," Atemu asked kindly but with a commanding voice. The shorter boy frowned slightly, but complied taking out the God card from their special holder. The others around them gasped softly as they saw the cards glow and a roar and rumble echoed through the Hospital Wing.

"What are those?" Ron asked and Yuugi heard the others launce into an explanation but he didn't pay it any attention. He watched the Pharaoh patiently, knowing that asking questions now would be pointless. Harry was twitching slightly, his breathing becoming noticeably heavier.

Suddenly Atemu tore his eyes away from the God cards and he frowned when his crimson eyes rested on the wizard boy. "_I believe it is time we get better acquainted with our young friend_," he said with a half smile, his eyes still reflecting his worries. Yuugi blinked and turned to Harry, feeling the Pharaoh place the God cards back into his holster, his hand travelling up Yuugi's arm to catch his attention. "We have to enter the Shadow barrier he has set up. I'll guide you through this."

Yuugi remained silent, supressing the feelings that came with the former Pharaoh' touch. "_Unless you do not wish to_," Atemu added uncertainty clear in his voice. Yuugi shook his head, sending his Yami a smile taking the other' breath away. The shorter boy chuckled at the blush forming on the spirit' cheeks. "What do you need me to do?"

On the Pharaoh' orders Yuugi guided Harry into a sitting position, placing himself behind the younger boy so his legs were dangling on either side of the bed and the wizard was leaning against his chest. He placed his hands on either side of Harry's head but so that it still rested against his shoulder. The King of Games blushed as he watched the Pharaoh hop on top of the boy, so Harry was now sandwiched between himself and his younger counterpart. _If the situation wasn't to help the wizard this would be such a turn on_, Yuugi thought and to his horror Atemu chuckled with a mischiefs' glint in his eyes.

"_Don't tell me the mind link is still working_?" Yuugi muttered, feeling mortified by the idea that his Yami had heard his thought. The former Pharaoh remained silent, making himself comfortable on top of the younger boy and placing his own hands over Yuugi's. With a wink, Atemu closed his eyes, leaving a bright red Yuugi biting his lower lip. He heard his friends slicker in the background and Yuugi closed his own eyes, letting out a deep breath and trying to not focus on the warm hands of the Pharaoh that were covering his own.

Suddenly the bed and the weight of the wizard vanished. The need to open his eyes was overwhelming and after taking one more calming breath Yuugi opened his eyes. The shorter than average boy recognized the place where he was now in an instant and he let his eyes wander. Footsteps echoed around him and Yuugi turned to see his Yami walking towards him. "Are you alright Aibou? You seem startled."

Yuugi shook his head but couldn't help but grab the other' hand. "I guess I expected this, but this place still gives me the chills." Atemu gave his hand a comforting squeeze and started to guide him towards the wall of Shadows which was now in front of them. Yuugi had to admit that this did not look like the Shadow realm they had faced many times before. Something seemed different, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Two Shadows broke free of the wall and moved towards them as they came closer. "I believe you are our young friend' guardians?" The Shadows did not respond only placing themselves next to the two so they were closed in between the them. Like this they moved towards the wall, slowly moving through it until they reached the inside of what seemed to be a protective dome.

Before them, on the bed, sat Harry. His eyes were bright green and giving them a calculating look. The young wizard was smiling though and his body was relaxed, flexing his muscles as he moved to stand. The smallest Shadow, who had accompanied Yuugi and Atemu, drifted to Harry' side and cooed softly at the boy. The raven haired boy patted it and gave it a wink before turning back to his two guests. "Welcome to my humble abode," he said and his voice was kind but powerful, full of confidence. "Please make yourselves at comfortable."

What Yuugi found strange was that the wizard did not introduce himself or ask for their names. He just offered them chairs to sit in. He seated himself on the bed once again after the two took the offered seats. "What can I do for you today, vassals of the Gods will?"

…

Yuugi crept down the stairs to the common room. The fire was slowly dying and the King of Games lowered himself on the couch in front of it, his violet eyes locked on the glowing embers. He couldn't remember the dream which had caused him to wake, only the disturbing feeling it had left him with. The chills made it up his spine again and he shivered slightly in his seat. It made him long for his own bed in his grandfather' apartment above the Game Shop. At least there he felt safe and at home. But so many things had happened, even before they came to this school.

Meeting Harry in his own, personal Shadow realm was something he hadn't expected to ever experience. Especially not in this magical world. Yami had seemed surprised as well when he discovered of Harry's ability to control the Shadows. They had both hoped the realm had disappeared together with the Millennium Items. What disturbed Yuugi was that Harry had called the realm outside 'the Darkness' and did not seem to aware of his name or that he was being protected by something that could cost him his life. When they both had explained to the teen just what was happening to him, the wizard had shrugged his shoulders. 'As long as it keeps the Darkness away,' was what Harry had said. The words still echoed through Yuugi's mind.

Yuugi lay down on the couch and stared up at the ceiling. The shadows created by the light of the dying fire were playing tricks on his eyes. He could almost see the shapes as they forced themselves around the common room. Yuugi wondered why Harry seemed too scared of the Darkness but not of the Shadows. He had tried to explain it to the King of Games but it seemed that even the wizard didn't remember his exact reasons for his fear.

His thoughts were interrupted by Atemu, who was now hovering over him while leaning on the couch. "_What keeps you up this night my Hikari_?" he asked with a faint smile and a worried look in his crimson eyes. Yuugi smiled at the former Pharaoh and quickly stifled a yawn, earning a chuckle from Atemu. "_Stray thoughts_," Yuugi said, pulling himself into an upright position and patting the empty space he had created. "_What about you Yami_?"

The former Pharaoh took the offered seat and Yuugi couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the still bare chest. "_Our meeting with young Harry_," Atemu confessed his eyes distant as he stared into the fire. "_I must admit that his condition troubles me. I understand his need to lock his mind away, especially after the wolf man, what was his name again_?"

"_Mr Lupin_?"

"_Yes, after he told us about what happened that night… but the fact that young Harry cannot remember the events is worrying_." Yuugi nodded and he leaned his head against the couch as Atemu continued. "_The wizard seems more then in control of the Shadows, which makes me wonder how he came to control them. I remember a great many magicians in my court under mine and my father' rule but only the Item bearers were supposed to have control over them_."

"_Could Harry be a descendant of one of the Item bearers_?"

Atemu looked thoughtful. "_It is possible. We would have to ask next time we meet_." The former Pharaoh sighed and rubbed his eyes. In the fading light the man looked tired, the shadows casting harsh forms and lines over his face. Yuugi, getting impulsive in his own tired state, reached out his hand and placed it on the older man' face. If the Pharaoh was surprised by the action he didn't show it, leaning in to the touch and closing his eyes. "_When is the last time you slept_?"

Atemu chuckled softly and pulled the younger man closer. Yuugi felt his face heat up as he was pressed against the Pharaoh' naked chest and almost wanted to protest, but he had longed for the touch. They sat in complete silence for a while, the Yami and Hikari enjoying each other' warmth, watching the fire finally go out. Yuugi felt Atemu' breathing become deeper and before they would both fall asleep in the now comfortable, but in morning not so comfortable, position the shorter boy pulled himself from the former Pharaoh.

In the now dark room he could see his Yami beginning to protest and Yuugi giggled. "_I just figured that we didn't want to be too stiff in the morning and one couch isn't enough to give us both much space_." Yuugi moved towards the other couch and started to push against it. He heard Atemu chuckle and moved towards him as he started to pant slightly. "_I'll give you hand, shall I_?"

"_If you'd be so kind Pharaoh_," Yuugi chuckled and they started to push the couch against the other one. They were both panting slightly when they laid themselves on the two couches. Yuugi could still feel the closeness of the former Pharaoh, but they now had space to move around without the other waking up. Yuugi felt something being draped over him and realised that the Pharaoh must have placed his cloak around them to sleep under. "_Won't you be cold_?"

"_Not with you next to me Hikari_," Atemu whispered softly and the shorter boy could feel the older man shift closer, the man' hand seeking his. Yuugi, feeling oddly giddy about being under the same cover as the Pharaoh, took Atemu' hand in his. His heart raced as he brought the hand to his face, placing it on his cheek. They were silent again, breathing softly and Yuugi wondered if the Pharaoh had already gone to sleep when he heard the man move closer.

"_Yami_?"

"Hmm?"

"_Why did you return_?"

Yuugi bit his lip, cursing his tongue as he felt the hand on his cheek freeze slightly. "_I mean, didn't you want to stay in the afterlife with your friends and family_?" he continued softly.

Atemu sighed softly and pulled his hand away to lie on his back. "_I loved seeing everyone again, especially since my memory had returned to me, but I was… torn. I lived my life with you and your friends, here in this century and those memories were still very strong. They reminded me that I left you all behind to rest in the afterlife_." Yuugi fought the urge to search for Atemu' hand or pull himself towards the other boy. "_Even though I was surrounded by friends and family, I felt lonely. It wasn't until Mana told me to stop sulking and ask the Gods for a favour that I realised I did not belong with them anymore. Seth finally convinced me to seek out the Gods and everyone agreed_."

Yuugi crawled a little closer. "_So you came back for us_?"

Atemu turned towards him again and they were now lying nose to nose, staring into each others eyes through the darkness. "_You_, Aibou," he whispered, sending chills down Yuugi' spine. "_I came back because I wanted to be with you_." Yuugi's mind blanked slightly as Atemu' lips brushed against his and he couldn't resist anymore. He wrapped himself around his Yami, pressing his lips against the other.

Atemu moved closer, pushing the younger boy on his back so he could hover above him and letting Yuugi's hands wonder over his bare back. Yuugi moaned softly as Atemu pulled away and started to trail kissed down his neck, sucking on his sensitive spot. "_Atemu_," he whispered, moving so his body was directly under the older boy and he felt himself rise slightly as pleasure filled his body. Moaning as he felt the smaller boy press himself against him, Atemu gave the sensitive spot one last lick before crashing his mouth over the other again. Deepening the kiss, the older boy let his free hand travel under Yuugi's pyjama.

Yuugi suddenly broke the kiss as Atemu' hand travelled further down. "_Do you love me_?" he asked softly.

"_With all my heart_," was the reply, the voice of the former Pharaoh filled with honesty, love and devotion. Atemu kissed Yuugi softly and sweetly. Feeling his Hikari' uncertainty he pulled back again. "_Could we_…" Yuugi started, turning his head away slightly. "_I mean… is it alright if we… wait_?"

Atemu curled his wandering hand around the boy' waist and kissed Yuugi' exposed neck. "_We will wait until you are ready my Hikari_," he whispered. Atemu pulled himself back slightly, only to have Yuugi pull the older boy towards himself again. "_I didn't mean we should stop_," the shorter boy said boldly and the former Pharaoh chuckled.

…

A 'popping' sound awoke the Pharaoh, pulling the body of his Aibou closer and looking around without waking Yuugi. The room around them was still dark, but Atemu could see the first light of the day around the edges of the curtains. Suddenly a creature with large, green eyes and bat-like ears peaked over the couch. Its large eyes widened slightly as he noticed the two boys and came into full few. It bowed low before it started to speak in a high, squeaky voice. "The Pharaoh and his other half are wanted by Master Harry, sir. Miss Hermione asked Dobby to tell you and to say your friends need to leave now."

Yuugi groaned softly and tried to burry his head into Atemu' chest. "Thank you Dobby," the Pharaoh said, shaking the shorter boy gently to wake him up. "Could you wake my friends and tell them, so we can make our way downstairs."

The creature nodded. "Please hurry sirs; you do not have much time." And with that he 'popped' away. Not stopping to think what it was, Atemu shook Yuugi awake, gathering up his cloak to wrap around his shoulders. "_What is it_?" Yuugi whispered sleepily, opening one violet eye to stare at him.

"_I'm not sure, but I think we have one chance to get out of here and that is right now. We have to get to Harry before we go though_." Yuugi nodded and yawned, shivering slightly at his loss of warmth from the cloak. He stretched and moved to search for his pyjama top, which had been lost in the activities of the night.

"_I'm guessing I won't have any time to get dressed_?" Yuugi asked as he quickly followed the Pharaoh to the entrance of the guest rooms. "_You're right, let's go down first and see what all the fuss is about_." They moved swiftly through the empty corridors of the still sleeping castle and Yuugi wondered if this was the most loved time of the teachers. He chuckled softly as the thought crossed his mind, but the thought was quickly supressed by return of the uneasy feeling.

They reached the Hospital Wing in a much shorter time then they had before and entered quietly. Ron and Hermione were standing in front of Harry's bed, almost protectively. Their faces cleared slightly as they saw Yuugi enter. The Pharaoh was still invisible to them. "You came," Hermione whispered and Yuugi quickly stood by them as Atemu moved to stand by Harry.

"Is something wrong?" Yuugi whispered back, frowning at the panicky look on the girl' face.

"The headmaster won't listen to us," she whispered, clearly shocked at the thought. "He wants to move Harry back with his aunt and uncle. When we told him that they would not take care of Harry in the state he is in now, he smiled and said we needn't worry about it. He just won't listen to us and kept saying that Harry needed to stay with his relatives. He also said something about a shadow mind, but it didn't make much sense. Please you have to take him with you. I know we've only met a few days ago, but Harry seems to trust you. If Harry stays in England, he'll be venerable, especially now that he has scared Malfoy and the children of Death Eaters."

"Aibou," Atemu said, drawing his attention. "_We need Harry close so we can help him return_."

Yuugi bit his lower lip. "_Yes, but taking him with us to Japan_…"

Voices from the hallway caught their attention and the red head moved forward. "Please help my brother," Ron said in a half whisper. His blue eyes were wide with worry. "He has always been there for others, and now it is time we did something back. You are the only once outside of the wizarding world' reach."

Yuugi nodded. "But how will we get him out of here without the headmaster noticing?"

The two friends were more then a little relieved. "We could ask Dobby if he…" but Hermione was interrupted by the door of the Hospital Wing opening and the voice of the headmaster floating through.

"_Yuugi, quickly_," the Pharaoh said, gesturing for the younger boy to come closer. "_We'll use Shadow magic to get away. Take Harry for me_." Faster then he ever remembered moving, Yuugi stepped around the bed and dragged the young wizard towards him. Holding Harry as tight as he could, Yuugi looked back at Ron and Hermione. "We'll send word of where you can reach us."

The two nodded and just as the headmaster entered, the former Pharaoh wrapped his arms around Yuugi and pulled him into the Shadows.

**A/N: the next chapter will hold a little more about Dumbledore' reasoning and a time jump. Tell me what you think.**


	8. Opening the door

**A/N: I was reading about the game between Yuugi and Otogi in the original manga. It was a combination of the duel between Otogi and Yami, and the duel between Keith and Yuugi in the TV-series. The manga version made a lot more sense about Otogi's need for revenge.**

**To AvivA-AvivA: Thank you for reviewing, I'm happy you like my story. About your question concerning Lupin seeing Atemu, the Pharaoh can only be seen by a few people and Remus is one of them because he's a werewolf. He's already touched by the shadows in that sense. That's why Dobby was able to see him as well, because he is a magical creature. Thank you for pointing out the mistake in my chapter, I'm not a native speaker either and when I write I tent to rely on my spell checkers a lot. Down side to that is that it doesn't always catch everything. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter.**

**Warning for this chapter: Dark Dumbledore suggested love between Gellert Grindelwald.**

***Chapter re-updated because I wanted Celtic Guardian first but then I changed him for Curse of Dragon but forgot to update the attack, oops**

**Chapter 7  
>Opening the door<strong>

The moment the students of Hogwarts School left the castle, its Headmaster bid his colleagues a good summer and strode to his office. He hesitated a moment feeling old desires burn inside of him. Feelings he had repressed since he chose to send his lover to Nurmengard, locking him and the shadows of his past away. He had promised himself on that day that he would never again choose that road, but after seeing the darkness residing inside young Harry's mind made him almost long for it again. The shadow barrier around the school had disappeared the moment the Japanese guests had left, taking Harry Potter with them. He hadn't been able to resist going there every night, just too simply stare at the power it was radiating.

He had been highly disappointed when he had learned that Ron and Hermione had asked Yuugi Mutou to take Harry with him. Japan was a land not easily reached, with more people and places then he could possibly search. Finding the boy there would be like finding a needle in a haystack. No, if he wanted Harry back under his control he needed a different plan.

Albus entered his private quarters, hauled some of his clothes into the small travelling bag (something he hadn't used in a long time) and placed his regular, attention attracting robes on the bed. He had no need for that personality anymore, not for the place he was going. In the back of his closet a small stack of black clothes was hiding behind his bright and colourful robes. They were old and hadn't been used in a very long time, not since he became professor of this school. The old memories of dark deeds and research were pushed forward into his mind, but he didn't resist like he had done many times before.

Albus quickly dressed himself in the black and dark green clothes, tying back his long silver hair and shortening his beard slightly. If anyone had walked in, no one would have recognized him as the old grandfather type Headmaster. This was what he was aiming for of course. No-one needed to know where he was going or why.

Placing everything he would need on his journey inside the travelling bag he quickly walked out into the office. Being the Headmaster left him with a few responsibilities before he could leave for his trip and he quickly fulfilled them. "You are free to go for the summer Fawkes," Albus said. The phoenix seemed content with ignoring him, cleaning his feathers. "I know I cannot control your actions, but I would appreciate it if you decided to stay with the school. I will not blame you if you wished to leave though."

The portraits watched the interaction with the phoenix and the current headmaster in silence. They wondered what had happened that made Albus Dumbledore were dark clothing and act so out of character. And Fawkes the Phoenix, who was usually so responsive to the man, was ignoring him as if he didn't realise Albus was there. As Albus continued to move around the office, activating the protections of the school, the Headmasters of the past frowned in worry. _What was happening_?

"Dumbledore," a voice spoke, making the Headmasters of the past gasp slightly. Albus didn't seem to have heard it though. The Sorting Hat frowned slightly as he felt the darkness grow in the man' mind. "You must not continue down this road. There are secrets about the Shadow Minds which should never be dug up or you'll create your own grave. I have seen the boy' mind when I sorted him. The shadows have claimed his mind a long time ago and helped heal it from Tom Riddle's curse. You must not underestimate this power my friend."

Albus continued to move around his office, completely ignoring the Sorting Hat. "That's everything," he said after five minutes of spell casting. "Good luck this summer my friend and I will see you in the new school year." He placed a golden object from his collection in his travelling bag. He had a feeling he would need it. Albus grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the flames. "Good day," he said to the portraits of the old Headmasters and pulled himself into the flames. "Hogs Head, room 3." And he spun away.

"Oh my friend," the Sorting Hat spoke. "I'm afraid this was the last time I would see you in this castle. The path you chose will only anger the Gods and Shadows. You will not return if you continue down this road." And with that the Sorting Hat went to sleep.

…

"Ah look who has come to visit his little brother," Aberforth said sarcastically. "Why are you here? Come to destroy more lives?"

Albus brushed the soot of his clothes. "It's good to see you again little brother," he said, ignoring the first comment. "I won't be staying long, I just wondered if you had some reserves for me. I'm taking a little trip and it would be good to bring some food and water." He was standing before the shorter man calmly, waiting patiently for his younger brother to compose himself. He noted that Aberforth hadn't changed at all since he had last seen him which was almost a year ago. The man was still grey and old, looking wearier then he had done in years.

Aberforth huffed and walked out the room where Albus had appeared in the fireplace. The Headmaster of Hogwarts School refrained from chuckling at his younger brother' behaviour. The man would never change. He followed his brother to the storage of the grubby pub and watched Aberforth pack a few things for his older brother.

"I don't want to know what you're after this time," the pub owner growled as he packed some dried meat. "Especially if it is about the stuff from fifty years ago. Last time you wore that outfit you were running around with that Gellert bloke before he got himself locked up. If you remember well that stupid stuff caused a lot of lives. I would have thought you turned your back on all of that when Ariana died and Gellert went to jail."

When Albus opened his mouth to say something, Aberforth interrupted him. "I don't want to know. I just hope that whatever it is you are planning won't ask any more sacrifices." He pushed a sack full of supplies into Albus' hands. The two brothers locked eyes and stared at one another for a few minutes before Albus finally looked away, placing the sack of food supplies into his travelling bag.

"Thank you Aberforth," Albus said with half a smile. His younger brother huffed again, feeling like the man hadn't heard a word of what he had said. Albus swung the travelling bag over his shoulder. "Have a good summer little brother and I'll see you in August." And with that the Headmaster of Hogwarts School walked out of the storage cellar and out of the front door.

Hogsmead was relatively quiet now that the students had left. The store owners and permanent residents were mostly gone, closing shop in favour for a long holiday. This made it easy for Albus to find a secluded spot for him to Apparate. He smirked, something which didn't suite his face at all. Soon all the hiding, searching and playing would end. Once he learned the true secret of the Shadow Minds which was hiding within Harry Potter he would free himself of the idiocy of this world. With his destination firmly in his mind, he turned on the spot and Disappeared.

…

Nurmengard seemed strangely abandoned for such a heavily guarded prison. Sure it didn't use Dementors as guards for there were enchantments and protections upon the pace making sure no prisoner could ever escape. These enchantments were easily dodged by the master manipulator Albus Dumbledore as he forced himself towards the prison. Without setting of any alarm bells the Supreme Mugwump quickly and without drawing any attention searched the cells until he found the one he had been looking for.

The man who was seated in the corner of the cell was bald, wrinkled and hunched over. His blue eyes were staring at the opposite wall but they were cold and lifeless, so different from what they used to be. The man Albus had once loved was gone and all that remained was a shadow of his former glory. "Ah my friend, my love the years have been unkind to you indeed," Albus sighed as he entered the cell and moved closer to Gellert Grindlewald.

Gellert looked up at him and his famous, breath taking smile appeared. "Well, look here," he said in a raspy voice, cold and broken from lack of use. His German accent had fully returned. "My freund, my geliebte, have you come to take me nach Hause?" Gellert laughed clear and bright, but it sends chills down Albus' spine. A light returned in those blue eyes and Gellert straightened himself out of his hunch, but remained on the floor of his cell.

"No Gellert," Albus said softly sitting down on the dirty bed which creaked under his weight. "I have come to ask you what you remember of the Shadow Minds." He saw the other man' eyes widen slightly. "I have found him Gellert," Albus continued barely able to contain his excitement in sharing this piece of information. "The Potter's had more strength in them then I ever imagined. They are the key to the Shadow Minds and the last of the Potter's was right under my nose all this time. He is under my control and so are his friends. They can convince him to share the secrets with me."

Gellert suddenly laughed long and hard. Albus frowned at the prisoner before him. "Och Albus, if you had him, Sie wären nicht hier."

Albus flinched slightly. That was true. "It was those meddlesome fool who took him away, but I have placed tracking charms on Harry's friends. The moment they are in touch with those Japanese kids I will know and Harry will be mine again. There was something strange about them though," he continued with a thoughtful expression. "How were they able to cross the Shadow barrier created around the school and why did it disappear when they left? And I wonder about this game they have been teaching the students. They called it Duel Monsters."

Gellert laughed again, though not as harshly as before. "My liebling, you were always einen Schritt hinterher." He chuckled, his eyes bright as he stared into the face of his old lover. "Do you not merken? Duel Monster or Shadow creatures were used in the Rituale of old in Ancient Egypt. Meine alten Kontakte sind immer noch loyal zu mir. I have heard of this Spiel. It is the same as then when the Pharaonen used it, allein nicht mit den realen Schatten."

Albus frowned. How Gellert knew all this was a mystery to him. His outside contact were loyal indeed. "This game is more powerful then I thought. It will be worth it to research this Duel Monsters."

"Lohnt es sich tatsächlich," Gellert said and an almost sadistic smile played on his lips now. "Gerücht has it you can summon the Gods through the Spiel. The Magie behind these Duel Monsters is leistungsfähigeren then ours. The Schatten Köpfen is our way to Seig."

"Yes but the Shadow Minds cannot be taken."

Gellert shook his head. "Er muss in einem Duell beseigt werden."

A silence fell between the two as Albus worked his way through the information. Maybe he would need to start playing this game, this Duel Monsters. Once Harry was back in his possession he would duel the child and take the Shadow Minds. "Albus, liebling, nimm mich mit nach Hause bitte. I miss you so much. All the things we used to do, all the fun we use to have." Gellert raised himself and was now making his way to where Albus was sitting, crawling forward on his knees.

The stench almost overwhelmed him, but those blue eyes were shining with lust. Albus tried not to shudder and tried to keep his former lover at a distance, but when he placed his hands on the man' chest, Gellert gripped them with his own hands. He spread Albus' arms so his chest was open and moved his head forward to lay it against the dark fabric. "Hmm just like old times," Gellert sighed contently.

Albus suddenly had an idea and pulled one of his hands loose to circle it around the other man' shoulders, pushing the man closer. Gellert let go of his other hand and snuck his arms around the taller man' waist. Albus gasped softly and for a moment he forgot what he wanted to go. He hadn't been touched this intimately for a very long time after all. Long repressed memories resurfaced of intimate moments between them.

Albus shook his head, trying to clear away the feelings of then, and he took out his wand. "Stupefy," he whispered and he felt Gellert sag against him. "I'm sorry Gellert my love." And Albus placed the man on the bed before wiping his memory clean of their conversation. He gazed upon the face of his old lover one last time before he stepped back into the shadows. "Enervate," Albus whispered softly, bring the other man back to consciousness before silently disappearing again from the prison.

… Harry/Yuugi switch …

"Good one Harry," Yuugi said with a smile, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "But not good enough. I activate my spell card Tribute of the Doomed. Discarding one card from my hand I can destroy your Warrior Dei Grepher. You are now wide open for an attack. Curse of Dragon, direct attack."

The moment Warrior Dei Grepher disappeared; Curse of Dragon blasted fire in Harry's direction. The only reaction from Harry was a slight pout as his life points dropped to zero. The monsters on Yuugi's side of the field disappeared, signalling the end of the duel. "Nicely played Harry," Atemu said who had been guiding the boy throughout the entire duel. "You were really close this time. The Warrior Dei Grepher was a good move, but you must always be prepared for an attack of any kind."

Harry still remained silent, his unseeing gaze fixed on a point just above Yuugi's head, but his returning smile showed that he enjoyed the duel. "Yami is right Harry," Yuugi said enthusiastically, picking up his cards and placing them next to his knee on the bed. "You're getting better with each duel. You just need to learn how to use your trap and magic cards more effectively." Harry's stomach suddenly growled loudly and the wizard relaxed himself against his pillows again.

Yuugi giggled, jumping of the bed. "Alright, let's get you some food. Calling the Shadows for each duel tires you out to much so maybe you should get some sleep after we eat." He placed his cards on his desk and smiled at Atemu. "_Maybe you should call for the Dark Magician so he can watch over Harry while we make something to eat_."

Atemu chuckled. "_Yes. The last time when we asked Kuriboh he became a little bit too excited. Besides, Mahado seems to like the young wizard_."

The younger boy chuckled as well. Yesterday when they had wanted to make something to eat they had been wondering who to choose to look after Harry while they were gone when Kuriboh had appeared. They hadn't though anything of it until they returned, finding the room a complete mess. Apparently having Kuriboh entertain Harry on his own wasn't interesting enough for the little fuzz ball and he had summoned his brothers along. They had been bouncing around the place, successfully breaking almost everything in sight. Harry had to be moved temporarily in Yuugi's room so they could clean out the bombsite. At least Kuriboh had succeeded in his mission of entertaining Harry, Atemu had pointed out.

Yuugi watched from the doorway as Atemu summoned his friend and protector. Mahado seemed more then happy to sit with the wizard from England while they made something to eat. It still felt strange to call the Dark Magician Mahado, but being with Atemu, Yuugi couldn't help but feel that it was only right to call him this.

Yuugi and Atemu walked to the kitchen in silence, content with just being in each other' presence. "_Yuugi, do you mind helping me with these boxes when you're done_?" his grandfather called through the hallway from the shop. "_I'm afraid there are too many for me to go through alone_."

"_That's okay grandpa_," Yuugi called back. "_I'm just going to fix something to eat for Harry and when he's gone to sleep I'll put the boxes away. So don't start until I'm there_."

Sugoroku Mutou appeared on the other end of the hallway. "_How is Harry doing_?" he asked and Yuugi could hear the worry in his voice. "_Are you sure he doesn't need a hospital or even a doctor? He seems to be in real pain sometimes_."

Since they came back from England a week ago, Sugoroku had been nothing but kind and open-minded about Harry. He hadn't asked awkward question about Yuugi's sudden return or why he had brought Harry with him. The man had smiled and prepared the guest room so Harry could spend his time there in comfort. When Yuugi had tried to explain most of what had happened, his grandfather had been understanding towards his grandson. Yuugi had told the man everything about Atemu returning and the magical school they had stumbled upon. Meeting Harry and his friends and the strange Headmaster that caused them to leave suddenly. The only thing Yuugi hadn't told his grandfather was the fact that he and Atemu were now a little bit more then friends. Mainly because Yuugi still wasn't sure what they were.

Yuugi shook his head. "_They won't be able to do anything anyway_," he said, smiling reassuringly. "_Atemu and I will try to clear the path for him again tonight, but Harry needs to work his own way out. Nobody else will be able to do it for him even if we wanted to_." He had tried to explain what exactly was happening to Harry's mind, but it seemed that his grandfather just didn't understand the concept of the Shadow and Darkness.

"_Oh okay then_," Sugoroku sighed and he turned away. "_By the way, Kaiba called again. Says he wants to talk to you about something. And Joey called as well saying he would stop by tonight if that was okay. I said it was_."

"_Thanks grandpa_," Yuugi said. "_I'll call Kaiba when I finish helping you with the boxes_." And he walked into the kitchen to find Atemu making a few sandwiches. Yuugi smiled and came to stand next to him. "_You know, it is kind of amusing to watch you make sandwiches_."

The former Pharaoh turned to him with amusement shining in his crimson eyes. "_I've had a lot of practice_." Yuugi chuckled softly and started helping Atemu with the sandwiches. "_Maybe we should stop dueling with the Shadows for a while to built Harry's strength back up_," Atemu said cleaning up what he had used and watching Yuugi moved around the kitchen.

"_Why do you think that_?" Yuugi asked, clearing everything away and taking the plate with him as he moved out of the kitchen again. Atemu followed him out.

"_Dueling like that seems to be taking a lot of energy out of Harry_," he said as they ascended the stairs towards Yuugi's room again.

Yuugi stopped suddenly and turned to face his Yami with a frown. "_Do you think it's holding him back in his recovery_?" he asked softly, his voice full of worry.

A short silence fell between them before Atemu moved closer towards his Hikari and placed his hand against the younger boy' cheek. Atemu smiled softly as Yuugi leaned into the touch and he leaned forward carefully, kissing the boy lightly on the lips. They both closed their eyes momentarily and if it hadn't been for the fact that they were standing on the stairs with a plate of sandwiches, Atemu would have snuck his arms around Yuugi's waist. Reality was that this was not the best place for a long, passionate kiss and he soon pulled away.

Yuugi sighed softly at the loss of contact and his eyes opened to reveal a sparkle. A soft pink blush was spreading on his cheeks. Taking the plate of sandwiches, Atemu moved into the direction of Yuugi's room again. "_As I was saying_," he continued with a smile. "_Harry needs his energy to recover and by dueling with the Shadows, he uses to much valuable energy_."

"Hmm," was all Yuugi said and they entered the room to find Mahado sitting on the bed across from Harry. "- and that, my young friend, is why it is so important for young magicians to practise their magic even in the summer holidays. Ah, welcome back Pharaoh, Yuugi." And he stood to kneel before them. "I was just explaining to young Harry how it is important for magicians in training to always keep developing their magic even in the summer time when they seem to be away from school."

The former Pharaoh frowned as he gestured for Mahado to rise. "I take it they have been instructed not to use their magic during the summer?"

Yuugi placed the plate of sandwiches on Harry's lap and poured three glasses of water. One for Harry, one for Atemu and one for himself. Mahado nodded. "It is strange that they would instruct this, since a magical core is still growing until a magician reaches adulthood. Everyone with magic knows this, but it seems that the magicians of this day and age disagree."

Before anyone else could comment, Harry sat up straight nearly knocking the plate of sandwiches on the floor. His face changed from expressionless to serious and concentrated. Mahado disappeared without a warning and the room seemed to grow darker. A growl was heard from the stack of cards and Atemu quickly shuffled through them until he reached the three God cards. They were glowing with power and the eye of Horus suddenly appeared on Atemu's forehead again.

"The… tournament," Harry suddenly spoke, his words forced like they had been the day he spoke with Draco Malfoy. "It… must… be… held… soon. The… Gods… demand… our… presence. We… will… fight… and… so… will… the… Shadows." Harry drew a breath and seemed to wince slightly. He suddenly chuckled, surprising Yuugi and Atemu at the clear sound. "The… old… goat… is… searching. His… darkness… is… growing. Playing… with… him… will… be… fun."

Harry closed his eyes and sagged back against his pillows in clear exhaustion. "I think the sandwiches will have to wait until he wakes up again," Yuugi said, taking the plate from the other boy' lap and placing it on the desk next to the glass of water. "Do you think he meant a Duel Monsters tournament," he asked Atemu.

The eye had disappeared again now that the Gods had stopped glowing and Harry had fallen asleep. The soft breathing of the young wizard filled the room momentarily before Atemu spoke. "It seems that Kaiba isn't the only one who needs something. What do you say, are you ready for another tournament?"

Yuugi's eyes were already sparkling with excitement. "It's time to organise another tournament."

**A/N: Translations for the German words and sentences**.

Freund – friend

Geliebte – lover

Nach Hause – home

Sie wären nicht hier – you wouldn't be here

Liebling – love

Einen Schritt hinterher – one step behind

Merken – remember

Rituale – ritual

Meine alter Kontakte sind immer noch loyal zu mir – my old contacts are still loyal to me

Spiel – game

Pharaonen – Pharaohs

Allein nicht mit den realen Schatten – just not with the real Shadows

Lohnt es sich tatsächlich – worth it indeed

Gerücht – rumour

Leistungsfäigeren – more powerful

Schatten Köpfen – Shadow Minds

Seig – victory

Er muss in einem Duell beseigt warden – he must be defeated in a duel

Nimm mich mit nach Hause bitte – take me home with you please

***I apologise for any grammatical mistakes in the German bits (or English bits for that matter)**


End file.
